sueño de terror
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Midorikawa no sabe nada de quien es mas que su nombre y aquella pesadilla, pero cuando lo serpa su vida llegara a la locura, pero antes de eso conoce a Hiroto quien para el lo es todo comenzando por un amigo al verse solo y cuidado por el, ¿como terminara todo cuando Midorikawa sepa quien era antes de vivir en un lujar asqueroso?, Mal summary pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos les traigo el capitulo de este fic el cual espero les guste mucho, llevo un tiempo pensándolo y espero la idea que tuve quede bien escrita,  
>así que deseo compartirla,espero les guste...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pareja principal<em> : (Hiroto x Midorikawa)

Genero: [AU / Misterio / Humor / Romance / Angustia]

Clasificación +M

_ADVERTENCIA_: [Tortura / Mpreg / Violencia / Violación / Lemon ]

sera un poco violento el fic _solo un poco  
><em>al final todo terminara bien como muchas historias que por lo menos yo escribo,  
>la historia se centra en midorikawa pero incluye a Hiroto en su vida, en el primer<p>

capitulo se sabrá casi por la mitad de quien es la historia,  
>para el siguiente ya habrá interacción de ambos,así que espero les guste...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~sueño de terror~<strong>_

Capítulo 1.

No recuerdo mucho de por qué vivo aquí… ¿Cómo llegue? ¿Mi familia? ¿Si tenía un hogar?...no lo sé, solo tengo ese sueño frecuentemente que no importa si duermo o no siempre lo revivo en este sitio tan obscuro,

Estoy sobre el suelo de algún lujar rodeado de llamas hasta donde puedo distinguir, no puedo sentir más que el dolor de mi cuerpo cubriéndome, mi cabeza sobre un charco de sangre, ¿mi sangre?, tengo un arma en la mano la cual solo me aferro con ella aunque me duela el cuerpo y la mano, pero alguien me apunta con otra arma directamente en la cien mientras esta de rodillas frete a mí, escucho el llanto de alguien no puedo ver bien ya que apenas puedo mantenerme despierto en ese sueño en esa pesadilla,

Solo sé que quien estaba apuntándome no era quien estaba llorando, recuerdo su mueca de satisfacción y el cómo juega con el gatillo de aquella arma hasta escuchar un disparo que me hace despertar cubierto de sudor y con lágrimas tras sentirme asqueado….

No sé cómo termine aquí, lo único que hay en este obscuro lujar son voces sufriendo en aquel hueco…desde que recuerdo estoy aquí tirado en el sucio y frio suelo de roca con unas cadenas a los tobillos y muñecas que no importa si pueda moverme o no el agotamiento a falta de alimento solo me deja tumbado lo único que me mantiene es una vacuna que alguien me aplica cada día la cual me hace sentir un ardor por el cuerpo al sentir ese líquido correr pero es el que me hace olvidarme de la falta de alimento o agua así como el sueño,

Además en el tiempo que he estado en este oscuro sitio no sé qué es si una cueva, un sótano, una prisión, pero las otras voces que están aquí encerradas acompañándome desde que llegue cuando salen lloran desgarradamente, cuando regresa solo son sollozos como varias personas que viven igual que yo….

A mí solo un sujeto vine a esta cueva y me busca con una farola entre los cuerpos moribundos y me alumbra con ella solo para susurrar mientras me toma con fuerza del flequillo supongo para que lo mire cuando solo esa persona puede ver mi rostro en la oscuridad al pegarme esa farola a la cara….

_-aun sigues vivo…..que bien hoy espero por fin alguien me pague por ti, deberías estar feliz que a diferencia de mis otros juguetes eres mi favorito, sino fuera por la persona que me pidió mantenerte vivo como fuera ya hace tiempo hubiera vendido tus órganos al mercado negro ,claro sin antes divertirme-_

Siempre me dice eso con una vos triunfante, puedo escucharle reír incluso en medio de la oscuridad, sé que no podre salir, pero…si algún día puedo irme, prometo lo matare con mis manos personalmente….

No se qué tipo de lujar es pero hace tiempo que dejo de importarme, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no sé cómo es mi apariencia, no sé ni cuál es mi nombre, para esa persona solo soy "_su juguete favorito_" ¿acaso mi familia me vendió?, supongo es así ni siquiera tengo un recuerdo de mi vida más que ese recuerdo que es una pesadilla,….desearía poder moría ahora….pero supongo que hoy tampoco será así….

Así pasa el tiempo en ese sitio obscuro, no puedo dormir y cuando lo hago esa pesadilla me despierta, jamás he podido hacer nada, hace tiempo que deje de llorar y desear salir desesperadamente aunque lo desee he dejado de esperar el día, no sé ni mi edad y cuanto más lleve aquí, solo espero nada sea peor, o eso es lo que creo,

Hoy de nuevo regreso el sujeto que me aplica aquella vacuna que me causa un gran dolor pero también viene alguien más que ordena me saquen de ese lujar, por la voz reconozco es el que me trata como su "juguete", ese día toman las cadenas de mis muñecas con fuerza siento el dolor que provoca el que me lastimen pero ha dejado de importarme me obligas a caminar tropezando entre las demás personas de ese lujar que para ellos no son las que un estorbo, escucho como se abre una puerta metálica y al salir siento me llevan hasta unas escaleras con las cuales tropiezo entre mi débil cuerpo las cadenas de mis tobillos y la fuerza que hacen para hacerme subir sin importarles, al abrirse la puerta por primera vez una luz blanca me ciega, no puedo ver hasta que poco a poco mi vista se acostumbre así como comienzo a distinguir veo una habitación donde hay algunas cadenas ,cables y varias cosas que no reconozco, miro algunas gafas extrañas supongo son las que usan para ir a esa cueva,….

_-hoy será tu gran día pequeña basura, así que si complaces a el cliente puede que me decida a llevarte a una jaula mejor donde por lo menos tengas luz-_

Por primera vez veo al sujeto que odio, pero no entendía de que hablaba, ese sujeto chasqueo los dedos y un chico y una mujer me tomaron de las manos y me sacaron para llevarme a otra habitación, ellos me dieron un baño y recortaron un poco mi cabello por encima del hombro y lo peinaron, me quitaron aquella percudida bata blanca para ponerme una ropa extraña, escuche la mujer después de que terminaron de arreglarme dijo…

_-qué lindo se ve en ese pequeño yukata corto-_

_-pues admíralo, por qué después de que el cliente lo vea seguro no lo llevara por mucho-_

No compendia la conversación pero no tenía voluntad, me quitaron las cadenas y en donde estaba tenía una gran marca llena de ámpulas ,moretones y sangre ya seca junto algunas marca de aquella cadena oxidada en mi piel donde solo colocaron un vendaje, para después llevarme a una puerta donde estaba aquel sujeto….

_-bien realmente pareces alguien nuevo y deseado, has un buen trabajo o sino tendré que castigarte severamente, así que se bueno-_

El me empujo para entrar en aquella habitación donde caí de rodillas y escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta de aquel lujar para después mirar a un sujeto frete a mí….

_-vaya así que tú eres el chico del servicio especial, realmente aun eres un niño, vaya espero seas tan gentil y tengas aun tu inocencia intacta como me prometieron esto lo disfrutare mucho…espero valgas lo que pague por ti-_

Ese hombre me levanto y me tomo del mentón para besarme me sentí asquerosamente, sentí su húmeda y caliente boca y su lengua entrar en mi boca, me sentía enfermo así que lo empuje y le di una bofetada con toda la fuerza posible que pudiera darme mi cuerpo…

_-vaya revoltoso –_dándole una fuerte bofetada_- , pero nada que no pueda ser arreglado la fuerza-_

-ese sujeto me empujo a la cama que había ene se lujar y se colocó encima mío y comenzó a besarme y sacarme la ropa, no quería, no quería sentir como se paseaban sus manos en mi cuerpo, no quería me besara más, no quería sentirme así, lo empuje y comencé a rasguñar su cara hasta que se alejó al sentir dolor, comencé acorrer y ser perseguido por aquel hombre, tenía tanto miedo, sin pensarlo corrí a la mesa donde había un destapa corcho y cuando se acercó a mi parara golpearme por haberlo rasguñado, como pude clave aquel destapa corchos en su cuello el cual se puso de pie mientras se tambaleaba y comenzó me empujo para después estando en el suelo patearme en sin importarle más que zacear su ira,

después de un rato cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre que comenzaba a salir del cuello de donde estaba aquel destapa corchos, por alguna razón no me importaba el intento hacerme daño, yo solo me protegí, pero cuando esa persona quien me había llevado ahí entro y vio aquella imagen de es hombre muerto me tomo del cuello y me golpeo en el estómago, después ordeno a uno de sus hombres limpiar y el me llevo con otros a la habitación que daba a aquella puerta de la cueva, después me coloco aquellas cadenas y me colgó de un gancho a la pared y comenzó a golpearme en la espalda con un cable, no me importaba, pero las lágrimas salían aunque solo me quedaba callado como podía, es normal llorar y protegerse no ,solo tengo 10 años y alguien intentaba abusar de mí,

Ese hombre siguió golpeándome en la espalda hasta que se cansó sentí mi espalda arder y algunas jotas de sangre caer y ser visibles en el suelo blanco de aquella habitación, para después ser llevado de nuevo a aquella cueva con la bata de antes así como las cadenas y der arrogado como las demás personas de ese sitio,

Ya entendía por qué lloraban yo tampoco quería pasar por lo mismo, quería irme o morir antes de que intentaran abusar de mi o azotarme de nuevo aunque, que podría ser pero seguro ya no hay nadie a quien le importe sino por qué razón estaría aquí y desde cuando….

Comenzaron a pasar los días esa persona iba a verme cada vez que me aplicaban doble dosis de aquella vacuna de forma de castigo lo cual me hacía sentir mucho dolor y un fuerte zumbido en la cabeza, solo lo escuchaba reír, supongo así me castigaba por no ser como él quería y esperaba domesticarme para su siguiente cliente, ese día de nuevo me llevaron a fuera después de que se pasó el dolor de aquella vacuna, de nuevo alguien había pagado por mí, no quería me tocara nadie, pero nadie le importaba, de nuevo me dieron un baño, me peinaron y me colocaron otro yukata para llevarme de nuevo a otra habitación, pero antes de dar un paso más a donde estaba ese sujeto que tanto odiaba se escuchó un estruendo que sacudió el lujar y después alguien llego corriendo….

_-señor el lujar esta sido explotado por la policía, nos están rodeando-_

_-¿qué cosa?-_

_-parece que el sujeto de la otra vez era un agente del gobierno y al saber que murió aquí parece investigaron lo que hacíamos con un infiltrado y saben que este lujar es un sitio clandestino, debemos escapar-_

_-bien, todos síganme y dejen a los prisioneros morir al único que debo mantener vivo e a este, bien escapemos-_

No entendía nada, era algo desconocido para mí, pero la mujer que estaba ahí fue ordenada protegerme así que me tomo en brazos y esas personas unas 6 personas comenzaron acorrer por el pasillo, poco después algunos sujetos nos seguían y disparaban para alcanzar a quienes me llevaban, aquella mujer le dispararon, así que la dejaron y ese sujeto que me veía como "juguete" me tomo y comenzó a correr junto a los demás hombres hasta que salieron por una puerta a un lujar completamente en llamas….

_-vamos hay una pared falsa que nos sacara de aquí sin ser perseguidos-_

_-pero jefe el lujar esta en llamas se caerá antes de que lleguemos a salir-_

_-cobardes-_

Ese sujeto que me tenia se metió aquel sitio y comenzó a atravesarlo sin importar las llamas seguido después de esos hombres, pero incluso para ello fue mucho, una billa de madera callo aplastando a quienes iban atrás comenzando a quemarse y aquel sujeto tropezó al ser alcanzado y su pierna quedar atrapada, yo quede en el suelo y aunque intentara escapar no podía ponerme de pies había respirado aquel humo….

-vaya sí que me has causado problemas…bien si vas a morir por lo menos morirás sabiendo, que por tu fortuna tus padres murieron y serás un gran problema si esa persona que mato a tus familia sabe que mueres aquí, así que prefiero las llamas nos alcancen juntos-

No comprendía lo que me decía el calor comenzaba a marearme así como el humo y me hacía sentir sueño, pero antes de dormirme esa persona siguió hablándome….

_-espero que mueras ryuuji- _

Acaso ese había sido mi nombre….ahora no importaba por fin moriré y si mis padres estaban muertos iría a verlos por fin, sentía un par de lágrimas caer que se consumía al calor que mi al redor, para después quedar inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...bien espero les gustara un poco, y si como podrán notarlo midorikawa sufrirá un poquito,<br>pero no le ira tan mal como creen o cree el,o crea yo, solo tendrá que entenderse  
>así mismo es lo que puedo decir,<br>bien sin mas, me despido, no se cuando pueda tener la segunda mitad,pero espero pronto**

**cuídense****, hasta la otra...  
><em>MidÖö<em>-Kì®ä~chäN~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**saludos les traigo continuación,espero les agrade...**

* * *

><p>~sueño de terror~<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

Estoy sobre el suelo de algún lujar rodeado de llamas hasta donde puedo distinguir, no puedo sentir más que el dolor de mi cuerpo cubriéndome aun adolorido por los golpes de la última vez, hay mucha sangre siento como sale de mí, esta vez no es mi pesadilla es real, siento que caí sobre un trozo de vidrio de aquel lujar creo había sido una botella y rasguño mi pierna me senté y mire aquel lujar ser devorado por las inmensa llamas creí moriría sin sufrir pero supongo el fuego antes me calcinaría, pero la mujer que antes me llevaba parece había escapado de quien la seguía y al verme corrió a mí y miro a los otro sujetos, ella me coloco tras su espalda y se las ingenio para salir de ese lujar hasta una pared falsa donde salimos al exterior, tras un muro hecho del follaje de altos matorrales, ella me tomo y me sentó sobre algunas cajas que estaban en ese lijar y rasgo su camisa un poco…

_-no tengo tiempo para curarte, por ahora solo hare esto hasta que estemos lejos, te dolerá-_

ella tomo el trozo de tela y apretó con fuerza en la herida para que la sangre no saliera más, realmente no sabía que dolía mas, si la herida, la presión en ella, o no saber si de nuevo me encerrarían y seria torturado, después me abraso y comenzó a correr mientras solo miraba tras su hombro , comenzó a correr y de pronto se escuchó un disparo parece alguien la había visto y tres sujetos comenzaron a seguirnos y disparar , ella aún estaba herida pero no se detuvo siguió hasta que llegamos a un callejón donde su última opción era morir por esos hombre o morir ahogada, ella comenzó hacerse para atrás como esos hombres armados se acercaban , hasta que sentí como me cubrió la boca y todo en un momento se hizo borro hasta sentir como me sumergía dentro del riachuelo desde una altura de casi un metro o más, vaya no importaba el cómo solo no quería seguir sufriendo a acusa de gente que sentía me odiaba sin siquiera haberle hecho algo,

_-º Estoy sobre el suelo de algún lujar rodeado de llamas hasta donde puedo distinguir, no puedo sentir más que el dolor de mi cuerpo cubriéndome, mi cabeza sobre un charco de sangre, tengo un arma en la mano la cual solo me aferro con ella aunque me duela el cuerpo y la mano, pero alguien me apunta con otra arma directamente en la cien mientras esta de rodillas frete a mí, escucho el llanto de alguien no puedo ver bien ya que apenas puedo mantenerme despierto en ese sueño en esa pesadilla-º_

Esta vez no estoy ni en una cueva, encencerrado en una habitación en llamas o muerto, o realmente ya morí…. el lujar parece muy tranquilo y familiar a la vez cosa imposible, miro como el viento entra por una enorme ventana que agita unas cortinas muy suavemente , estoy sobre una cómoda cama grande así como cubierto por un edredón muy confortable, miro mi brazo y esta lleno de vendajes siento que no puedo moverme así que miro hacia abajo y veo que cada herida, cada moretón, cada marca por esas cadenas estaba ahora con un vendaje, tenía una camisa algo grande blanca y un short , quien me había hecho esto, seguro alguien me compro cierto,

tenía miedo así que la desesperación me hizo moverme de golpe y azotar contra la alfombra color café de ese suelo, intente apoyarme sobre mis manos para levantarme pero dolían y no podía por los vendajes así que caí sobre mi cara de nuevo, no me importaba tenía que levantarme y salir de aquel sitio, así que comencé a avanzar sobre mis brazos, me acerque hasta la ventana esperando escapar, me apoye en una silla y como pude me impulse para caer en el marco de la ventana que no era muy alto, mire afuera pero, ni por muy loco que estuviera me aventaría de esa gran altura ¿o sí? escapar o morir, no era muy diferente, me apoye firmemente con mis brazos intentando conseguir impulso con las piernas para saltar, pero….

_-estas despierto- _escuchándose el ruido de la puerta_- …oye que haces en ese lujar-_

No pude ver bien quien había entrado, vaya mi oportunidad había terminado ahora seguro era golpeado hasta la muerte, esa persona me tomo de los hombros y me sujeto aunque intentaba escapar al final me regreso a la cama y comencé a soltar como podía manotazos para que no se acercara a mí, pero no sentí ser atacado hasta que mire de nuevo y vi a un chico quien estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama para mirarme junto a una charola de comida

_-creo ya estás bien me alegra por ti, he cerrado la ventana, por favor come algo, yo debo irme –_colocándose de pie_- he dejado bastante comida en esta bandeja así como agua, bien me voy…cierto no tengas miedo no te hare nada junto a ti esta un teléfono cuando quieras irte solo llama a tu familia para que venga por ti, yo vendré por la tarde, adiós-_

¿Dónde estaba ahora? acaso esa persona solo quería aprovecharse de mí, ¿Cómo llegue a este lujar desde aquel riachuelo? ¿Quién coloco estos vendajes? ¿Quién es esa persona? solo el miedo, la confusión y el temor me hacían creer estaba en peligro quería escapar de ese lujar, pero….si escapaba donde iba, a la calle, que podría ser peor quedarme con la persona que se fue ahora que no conozco sus intenciones o ir a la calla a perecer de todo y que seguro esas personas me encuentren y me regresen a la cueva de antes… ¿que era peor?

* * *

><p><strong>espero les gustara mucho,es una continuación muy corta...<br>****la siguiente sera un poco de Hiroto para despues centrar de  
>nuevo la historia en midorikawa y el juntos, matane! hasta la siguinte.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos les traigo nuevamente continuación de este fic, espero sea dela agrado ...  
>aquí sabrán quien ayudo a ryuuji ,espero les agrade,<strong>

**como siempre sus comentario son bienvenidos a opinar acerca de cada capitulo así como el fic...  
>sin mas que decir... <strong>**a leer se a dicho espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>~sueño de terror~<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3.<p>

**_Povº Hiroto~~~_**

Como cada día nada nuevo en la televisión, como siempre en las noticias solo cosas aburridas lo que es una nueva noticia, bueno por lo menos cada mes cambian de noticia, ahora es sobre un sitio clandestino donde muchas víctimas eran usadas en una especie de prostíbulo, como si fuera algo novedoso en este mundo solo existen los que usan a los demás y los que son usados por lo demás vivimos en un tiempo donde solo se mide el valor de alguien por su clases social no por sus valores humanos, no importa si eres bueno o no, para este mundo solo importa el dinero y usar a los que no lo tiene para conseguir más, eso no te lo enseñan los libros o las noticias ya que es una verdad que muchos mantiene oculta,

pero yo soy diferente a la mayoría de la gente rica, aunque tenga mucho dinero no soy feliz por eso, mi madre falleció hace un tiempo, no tengo hermanos y mi padre desde el año pasado me dejo viviendo solo en una mansión que compro para mí, tal parece le pertenecía a una familia que simplemente eran amigos de mis padres y me dejo vivir aquí solo, no es como que no pueda cuidarme solo cuando vivía con mi madre me enseñó a hacer varias cosas por mí mismo, esperando fuera un excelente marido en un futuro que aún está muy distante,

Realmente no me importa vivir así, solo recibo una pequeña mesada que para alguien más seria una fortuna, solo tengo 14 años y aunque no lo demuestres soy feliz, dijo muchos adolescentes les gustaría su espacio, supongo hasta mí, que siempre viví al calor de la sonrisa de mi madre y un tiempo a ser consentido por mi padre hasta mis 7 años, atormentado por mi abuelo quien falleció el otro año, Quien no desea vivir solo, no realmente es una mentira me gustaría vivir con mi padre pero él no desea se así…

Después de escuchar las noticias y terminar el desayuno para irme a clases con ese uniforme que parece de una prisión al ser todo gris, tomo mi maletín, apago el televisor y tras limpiar un poco, salgo cerrando la puerta de aquella mansión que solo es una jaula lujosa, para irme en el automóvil que mi padre manda para que me lleve y traiga de regreso a casa como siempre, llegue a clases al Instituto más extravagante solo para consentir a los caprichos de los ricos y de las clases altas, me adentre en aquel lujar hasta que Kazemaru, Suzuno, Nagumo y Fubuki al verme se acercaron a mi…

_-Hola Hiroto-_

Fubuki, es el hijo de un empresario que se dedica a el negocio de la hotelero de varios lujares de prestigio muy conocido a nivel nacional. Fubuki se despreocupa de eso ya que prefiere tener un negocio pequeño que manejar hoteles.

_-Hiroto buen día-_

Kazemaru, es el hijo de un médico director y dueño del mejor hospital de la cuidad donde solo la gente de mucho dinero es atendida, aunque kazemaru prefiere la ayuda social y ayudar a las personas sin ver clase social a lo más que llega es a ser veterinario de la mascotas de este instituto.

_-Hiroto escuchaste la noticia del bar clandestino de ayer, el lujar ardió en llamas, que bien-_

Nagumo. Es el Hijo de un oficial de policía el dueño, cadete, y antes militar así nagumo es un idiota sádico solo es porque su padre siempre le habla de los casos en los que esta y lo admira y nagumo quiere ser oficial e ir tras los malos con un arma, como un niño.

_-Tarado solo son noticias al final seguro que es noticia amarillista para que la sociedad se olvide de la masacre a esa familia-_

Suzuno, es muy tranquilo y prefiere escucharse a sí mismo, su padre es un empresario dueño de una gran empresa segunda claro más grande y su madre es una gerente del mejor banco, suzuno es avaro pero muy amable mientras no se hable de dinero.

aun así sus diferencias sin importar la fortuna que sus padres tengan son mis amigos, aunque regresando un poco al tema de antes creo lo mismo que suzuno, hace años cuando teníamos 7 años se hizo escándalo por la matanza de una familia multimillonaria, es decir la fortuna de los 5 en una sola persona, un rumor de aquel tiempo decía los mataron por enviada y quedarse con toda su fortuna, después la noticia intento ser olvidada, pero chicos y personas como suzuno hacen eso imposible, aunque fue un tema importante porque esta cuidad solo tiene gente rica es imposible la violencia o robo a ricos por lo cual se menciono fue el ataque de alguien por dinero y avaricioso, realmente después solo es un chisme pero suzuno le importa porque la fortuna robada es incalculable es decir más de un millón de ceros y para suzuno hablar de dinero es como si hablaras con el dueño de un banco,

Después de saludarlos solo los escuche todo el camino hablar de aquella noticia del incendio de ayer mientras yo solo los ignoraba hasta llegar al salón de clases,

Para suerte yo me siento en la última fila en el último escritorio en frente suzuno y frente a el nagumo, junto a mi esta kazemaru y frente a el Fubuki, así que sin importar la hora del día estamos juntos, después de las clase, invite a kazemaru a mi casa junto a los demás pero solo fubuki se apuntó a ir junto a nosotros a kazemaru, durante el trayecto estuvieron conversando del incidente de ayer aunque no me interesaba mucho las historias amarillistas así como exageradas así que solo los escuchaba mientras miraba por la ventanilla del automóvil, de repente el chófer se detuvo…

-¿porque se detiene?-

-perdón, pero creo el automóvil se quedó sin combustible pero descuide hay el repuesto tardare un poco en que este automóvil siga-

-bien, entonces salgamos un rato que les parece –abriendo la puerta-

-sí, vamos Hiroto-

Fubuki se abrazó a mí y después salimos los tres juntos, estábamos en la rivera del rio que corre casi por toda la ciudad y como un niño fubuki salió corriendo y bajamos a alcanzarlo a la rivera…

-donde se metió fubuki- _hablaba molesto kazemaru al no verlo_ -si lo dejamos, no lo necesitamos para estudiar-

-celos kazemaru- _pasándolo para seguir buscando-_

-que va, pero se abraza a ti de nuevo y le rompo el cuello-

-que bien no estés celoso, vamos fubuki es mi amigo y tu algo más, vamos acaso no confías en mi-

-chicos…encontré un ahogado-

De repente fubuki se apareció corriendo a nosotros y gritando y nos tomó de las manos y nos llevó donde el vio aquel supuesto ahogado al llegar vivos sobre la orilla del rió un cadáver de un niño realmente nos sorprendimos, pero fubuki comenzó a picar su mejilla con su dedo…

-deja eso fubuki, es un muerto no debes molestarlos- _hablaba Hiroto-_

-yo lo creo vivo- _al verlo y sentir su respiración_-

Lo miramos mejor y parecía respirar levemente, así que aparte a fubuki y lo saque del agua para recostarlo en el césped, así que lo aplique el _RCP_ cosa que después kazemaru me empujo para hacerlo el en su intento de médico, pero aquel niño comenzó a toser agua después de quitarme aún así estaba inconsciente y al notarlo mejor vi estaba muy herido…

-pobre acaso se habrá intentado suicidar- _miraba fubuki junto a kazemaru-_

-joven Hiroto –_llegaba el chófer a buscarlos_- , el automóvil ya está…un cadáver quiere vaya por la pala-

-no, quiero lo lleve con nosotros a casa-

-¿estás loco Hiroto?- _hablaban los otros dos al miso tiempo-_

-no, pero si está vivo puedo ayudarlo después lo llevare con su familia o con la policía-

-que gran persona joven señor –_hablaba el __chófer_-

-bien, chófer llévelo al automóvil-

-claro como ordene-

El chófer tomo al ahogado y lo llevo al automóvil y después lo seguimos y entramos en el automóvil, llegamos a mi casa y con la ayuda del chófer lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, busque un botiquín, pero kazemaru me lo quieto y el mismo comenzó a curarlo además el chófer ya se había ido y el seguro quería experimentar lo que sabía de primeros auxilios….

-quiero vestirlo_- decía fubuki sentado en la cama mirando al ahogado-_

-que crees que es una muñeca_- le reclamaba kazemaru_-

-pero su ropa esta húmeda y quemada si esta con eso seguro muere de pulmonía-

-bien si, pero…- hablaba Hiroto a ver imposible encontrar algo para el ahogado-

-tengo mi traje de baño que compre para la clase de hoy puede ponérselo está limpio y como es licra seguro le quedara-

-supongo está bien, pero creo le daré algo de la ropa que ya no uso es eso a que quede con el torso desnudo- _hablaba Hiroto saliendo de la habitación a buscar algo-_

Fubuki y kazemaru limpiaron y sanaron cada herida de ese niño a quien para nosotros era "el ahogado" al no saber su nombre, vaya pobre, pero como un niño tan pequeño término a la orilla de un rió y en ese estado tan lamentable en una ciudad donde a la gente mal vestida o pobre se le lleva a la cárcel por venir a esta ciudad, como fuera delito, después de un rato el chico estaba con un cambio y con cada herida con un vendaje ahora era mejor dejarlo dormir aunque era mejor no dejarlo solo así que en una mesa de aquella habitación estudiamos esperando que despertara pero llego la tarde y no despertó, pero aún se sentía respiraba y mejor que antes al estar acostado sobre aquella cama bien cubierto para que no resintiera el frio del agua y su cuerpo se calentase, después en la noche los otros dos se fueron pero él no despertó….

Así pasaron 3 días y el chico durmiente no deportaba estaba seguro que si no despertaba ese día le llamaría a una ambulancia, durante esos días esperando despertara le llevaba comida, cuando llegue ese día a la habitación lo vi apoyado en la ventana apenas sosteniéndose, deje la bandeja sobre una mesa y fui por el quien no dudaba en soltar golpes que ninguno me dio por suerte al tenerlo tan cercas lo deje en la cama y lo volví a tapar bajo el edredón…me senté en la silla que estaba junto a él donde iba a verlo y cambiarle el vendaje esperando se calmara hasta que me miro algo calmado…

-creo ya estás bien me alegra por ti, he cerrado la ventana, por favor come algo, yo debo irme –colocándose de pie- he dejado bastante comida en esta bandeja así como agua, bien me voy…cierto no tengas miedo no te hare nada junto a ti esta un teléfono cuando quieras irte solo llama a tu familia para que venga por ti, yo vendré por la tarde, adiós-

no quería dejarlo solo, pero tampoco no podía dejar de ir a clases ya que le avisarían mi padre y seguro en vez de gritarme personalmente enviaría a su casi-hermano, olvide mencionar nagumo es mi medio casi hermano, es decir primo ya que es parte de la familia de mi abuelo un primo así que es mi primo de alguna forma, es una historia extraña, pero nos vemos más como amigos al no parecernos ni llevar el mismo apellido, regresando a el chico aunque no estuviera seguro escaparía si tenía miedo, solo esperaba que si se iba le fuera bien en un mundo donde los vulnerables son objetos,

Fui a clases y como cada día Kazemaru, fubuki, suzuno y nagumo quienes se habían enterado por los dos de antes, preguntaron por el chico que estaba en casa, era mejor decirle que había reaccionado un poco, a decirle que creí por un momento iba a saltar del tercer piso directo al asfalto e intentar ir todos a mi casa y molestarlo y seguro si se aventaba al sentirse asustado,

Todas las clases solo pensé en él, hasta mi regreso a casa, al llegar me adentre realmente e era triste no ser recibido por nadie coa que ya era costumbre subí las escaleras a ver si el seguía aquí o había escapado, al entrar en la habitación donde lo había dejado, él estaba ahí sobre la cama acostado, tal parece estaba dormido aunque mire no había comido, pero si lo obligo cuando no me conoce seguro se asustaría así que solo me acerque a verlo y sentarme en la silla de siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les gustara la continuación...<strong>

**para quien no lo sepa o si RCP : es la reanimación cardiopulmonar**  
><strong> un procedimiento mu conocido como "<em>respiración boca a boca<em>"**

**matane, hasta la siguiente continuación...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola les he traído continuación del fic,espero sea del agrado...**

* * *

><p>~sueño de terror~<br>Capítulo 4.

Povº Ryuuji. ~~~

Cuando esa persona se fue relamen estaba asustado, pero seguro podía confiar en el o no, si intentaba algo podía defenderme, no quería comer sentía que un bocado o tomar aquella agua tendría algo como aquella vacuna que me arria sentir ardor y dolor en el cuerpo, mire un tenedor y lo tome y lo lleve bajo la almohada por si esa persona intentaba algo tenía que ser cuidadoso,

me acosté en aquella cama, por alguna razón esa habitación me era familiar algo imposible cuando ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, me quede dormido y esta vez pude dormir profundamente seguro podía escapar después, al despertar escuche a alguien entrar en la habitación y llegar a aquella silla, escuche como caía algo en aquella silla y la sombra de esa persona acercándose a quitarme lo que me cubría al destaparme sentí iría sobre mí a atacarme y hacerme algo ,así que tome el temedor de antes y lo lleve directo a su cuello, pero el coloco su brazo apenas rasguñando su ropa….

-vaya realmente eres peligroso- _mirando la expresión de odio del otro chico-_

-no te acerques a mí- _aferrándose al tenedor-_

-perdona no quería asustarte solo quería acomodar el edredón…vaya realmente tienes fuerza –_alzándose la manga y ver un rasguño_- vaya de haber sido mi cuello tendría que ir al hospital sin pensarlo, seguro ya estaría muerto -_riéndose un poco-_

-por qué te ríes eres estúpido-

-vaya a tus 9 años eres un niño muy grosero-

-no tengo 9, tengo casi 11 años-

-bien, bueno si ya estas mejor llamemos a tus padres a que vengan por ti- _buscando su celular en su maletín-_

-acaso no me tienes secuestrado-

-¿qué secuestrado?, vaya que dices quien te secuestraria, vamos dime tu numero seguro estarán preocupados por ti-

Realmente no parecía peligroso, perecía confiable pero aun así tenía miedo, pero seguro aquí esas personas no me encontrarían o será el parte de esas personas y me quiere engañar además como llegue a un lujar así….

-vamos dime tu numero-

-no- _cruzándose de brazos y relajarse dejando de lado el tenedor_-

-vamos descuida seguro tus padres están preocupados, vamos no los extrañas-

-no, aunque así fuera además ellos están muertos- bajando el tono de voz-

-vaya perdona, bueno en ese caso algún familiar-

-lo dudo, no sé ni quien soy, solo se mi nombre ya que….viví encerrado sin saber más que el dolor-

-vaya…no sé qué decir, bien supongo que sientes desconfianza de mí, bien pues soy Hiroto Kira y soy estudiante de octavo año y esta es mi casa descuida eres más que libre de vivir aquí un tiempo si quieres, bien tu nombre-

-soy ryuuji, supongo-

-bueno, supongo debo llamar a la policía –_tomando su celular para marcar-_ seguro ellos te ayudaran mejor que yo a dar con alguien o llevarte a esas casa a las afueras de la ciudad para huérfanos-

-no, espera…-_deteniendo a Hiroto del brazo casi cayendo a no ser porque Hiroto lo detuvo_- no los llames are lo que sea pero déjame estar aquí no quiero esas personas me encuentres-

Quería confiar en él, no quería ahora irme, quería sentirme un poco protegido aunque sea por ese desconocido que no sé si sea parte de aquellas personas o no, dijo si una mujer trabajaba con esas personas quien no dice que este chico también, tal vez sea una enorme organización…

-está bien, bueno quédate no tengo problema –sentándolo sobre la cama-….vaya aun no has comido vamos come algo te prometo no tiene nada extraño lo probare para que veas por ti mimo-

El tomo un vaso vertiendo agua y tomarla para después servir en otro para mí y ofrecérmelo, comenzaba a sentir hambre y sed así que di un sorbo a aquella agua que sabía también, era algo tan suave para mi sentía el agua bajar a mi estómago así que la tome rápidamente….

-vamos no seas apresurado hay más, toma más despacio o te ahogaras, si tienes sed solo avísame y llenare la jarra para ti, cierto toma una manzana toda la comida que traje esta fría así que….-

-no, la comeré así no importa-

-¿seguro?-

-si, por favor déjame probarla sin importar este fría o no-

-de acuerdo…yo regreso en un rato, toma –colocando la bandeja sobre la cama- come tranquilo yo regreso más tarde-

Ese chico salió de la habitación, probé aquella comida y realmente no importaba estuviese fría el sabor era muy bueno, realmente era feliz de poder comer algo delicioso por primera vez en seguro muchos años tanto que no pude evitar las lágrimas.

Povº Hiroto. ~~~

Salí de la habitación de ryuuji a mi habitación vaya realmente me había logrado hacer daño, vaya así agradece que lo sacara de un rio y de que mi chofer no le diera sepultura en aquel basurero bajo del puente donde fubuki lo vio, de haber sido otra persona ahí estaría y seguro muerto, vaya pero supongo no es su culpa solo está asustado,

llegue a mi habitación y fue al baño a buscar el botiquín y ponerme un ungüento y algún vendaje no había sido más que un rasguño pero si esa persona se daba cuenta de mi rasguño seguro me iría mal vaya en vez de su hijo parezco su prisionero algo que no sea visto que nadie este cercas y me haga daño ,su abogado vine a visitarme cada mes para hacerse cargo de las compras y llenar un almacén tras la casa para que no salga de esa mansión , el chófer es otro de sus abogados a quien me es más leal y mantiene en secreto la visita de mis amigos así como el hecho de tener un invitado que aunque no lo parezca solo me vigila que no salga de casa o de la escuela a otro lujar, más que un niño rico uno de la mejor familia parezco prisionero un rehén en una jaula de oro para mi padre el cual solo habla conmigo por cartas,

después de curarme, me cambie el uniforme por mi ropa, uno jeans cafés y una camisa negra de manga corta y un calzado café, para después solo seguía a hacer mi tarea, me quede en mi habitación por una hora terminando mis deberes para después ir a prepararme la cena ,cuando recordé que tenía ahora a alguien mas en casa,

Camine hacia la habitación de ese chico y ahora estaba dormido pero realmente se había comido todo como tomado el agua, seguro ahora solo quería dormir después de comer, tome la bandeja y cada recipiente y salí de esa habitación apagando la luz y emparejar un poco la puerta para después ir a preparar mi cena, al bajar las escaleras fui a la cocina pero antes tome el teléfono de la cocina y marque mañana era sábado seguro, podría venir, ¿cierto?, marque el número de la casa espere y poco hasta escuchar que del otro la respuesta de alguien….

-_Mansión de la familia Kira-_

-yo quisiera hablar con mi padre por favor-

_-…..- lo s-siento él no se encuentra, quiere dejar mensaje_-

-yo quisiera viniera a visitarme o yo podría…..-

-_l-lo siento el mañana sale de viaje así que será imposible el vaga o salga usted de casa, desea algo mas_-

-no, gracias-

-por cierto de antemano en nombre del señor Kira –"feliz cumpleaños, tenga un excelente día" - colgando-

Desde el divorcio de mis padres solo había estado con mi madre celebrando mi cumpleaños, desde ese tiempo mi padre jamás envía nada a mí, ni un mensaje a veces me pongo a creer que jamás me ha visto como su hijo por eso me mantiene lejos de él, el hambre rápido se fue así que solo colgué y regrese a mi habitación a recostarme en la cama,

antes vivíamos los tres como familia a los 7 años mis padres comenzaron a discutir y un día mi madre me tomo y se fue de esa mansión, viví con ella en una casa grande a las afueras de la cuidad, después de ese tiempo mi madre murió cuando cumplí 12 años y fui a vivir con mi abuelo que no era muy cariñoso siempre me insultaba o pedía a sus hombres me disciplinaran al no hacerle caso, después a los 13 años termine viviendo en esta casa la cual es un jaula cuando vine por primera vez creí estaría con mi padre pero solo llegue con 5 abogados de él que dieron un discurso de por qué no podía estar con mi padre cosa que ignore, no es que no pueda vivir solo mi madre me enseñó a valerme por mi mismo cosa que miraba bien de ella , a veces creo que jamás fui necesario para ser de esta familia supongo solo soy el prisionero de mi propia familia que es muy conocida por sus inversiones y por su contribución humanitaria, supongo en el fondo seré como ese chico, mis heridas no son visibles pero duelen, siempre me están vigilando y restringiendo, no tengo a mi padres aunque uno esté vivo y no gozo de mi libertad, al final solo soy marginado por mi familia, pero que pienso no es momento de idioteces si quiero podría irme de aquí cuando quiera….pero seguro me atraparían como por quinta vez en el año,

me quede dormido rápidamente hasta el día siguiente mi despertador sonó puntual como siempre a las 7am en punto, era sábado así que me levante me di un baño y me cambie por unos jeans azules y una camisa color verde limón con un logo de algún grupo de música ,aunque no he ido jamás a un concierto, salí de mi habitación y fui a la planta baja intentando escapar pero tan solo llegue a la reja de aquella mansión el policía que vigila la casa me detuvo por mucho que mentí de solo ir con unos amigos así que sin poder salir regrese dentro estaba frustrado 14 años y no podía sentirme libre era algo que me molestaba creo a un prisionero es más libre que yo, regrese dentro esperando encontrar con que distraerme hasta que escuche un golpe en el piso de arriba así que fui a ver, se me había olvidado ese chico el ruido venia de su habitación al entrar lo vi bañado con el agua de la jarra que había dejado que ahora estaba junto a el…

Povº Ryuuji. ~~~

-estas bien, déjame ayudarte-

-no te acerques….yo puedo solo-

-cierto seguro tendrás hambre dime te gustaría algo en especial-

-no tengo hambre quiero estar solo- _intentando subir a la cama-_

-claro, déjame ayudarte-

-no quiero, no porque casi confié en ti dejare me toques-

-perdona, bien entonces me voy, avísame si quieres algo- _limpiando el agua antes de salir y dejarle una toalla a ryuuji-_

Por alguna razón note a ese chico muy extraño tenía una mirada muy triste como si quisiera llorar pero no se notaba hubiera llorado, ¿le dolerá algo? aun así no quería relacionarme con él pero creo fui grosero cuando solo intenta ayudarme cuando solo estoy molestando a su familia, pero aunque intentara pararme me dolía el cuerpo supongo que dormir por mucho tiempo hizo las heridas intensificara su dolor, así que tenía que llamarlo o intentar yo buscarlo, tire una almohada al suelo alfombrado por si caía de cara de nuevo, me senté a la orilla de la cama y baje era algo alta aun así pude mantenerme un poco de pie ahora solo tenía que caminar hasta la puerta y buscarlo, comencé yendo paso a paso con gran lentitud, llegue a la puerta al abrirla salí y mire fuera realmente la sensación de antes me invadió de nuevo y camine apoyado de la pared como si supiera donde estaba ese chico camine por el pasillo 3 habitaciones a la derecha de donde estaba yo me apoye en la puerta y la abrir, al hacerlo sentí un dolor en el pecho y por alguna razón recordé aquel incendio altas llamas alrededor mío y sentí como caí al suelo entrando en aquella habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero fuera del agrado...espero no tardar en el siguiente capitulo...chao! cuídense.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**saludos les traigo continuación,espero les agrade...**

* * *

><p>~sueño de terror~<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5.<p>

**Povº Hiroto. ~~~**

regrese a mi habitación a buscar algo que me dio fubuki un folleto de cocina no es como que no sepa cocinar pero quería ver si era capaz de hacer un omurice aunque creo era mejor para más tarde por ahora un desayuno ligero era lo más que necesario, mientras buscaba el folleto en mi maletín escuche un golpe en la puerta al ver en esa dirección vi a ese chico en el suelo de mi habitación así que fui por él y lo coloque sobre la cama y golpear suavemente su mejilla no ser que me quite sino el me daba un golpe en la cara…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-ya despertaste que bien, dime que haces aquí, creí querías estar solo-

-¿he?, bueno –_mirando el rostro de Hiroto_- te vi mal creí estabas triste por ser grosero contigo, así que vine a disculparme-

-solo eso, descuida no tengo nada-

-pero tu cara…-

-descuida, pero parece aún no estás bien cierto ya que te has desmayado-

-estoy bien-

-si me dejas puedo llevarte en mi espalda al primer piso podemos tomar el desayuno juntos y ver alguna película que dices-

-yo…-

-aun no confías en mí, bueno aún es muy rápido bien supongo regresaras a tu habitación-

-no quiero ir contigo-

-bien entonces –_dándole la espalda y sentarse en la cama- _sube te llevare-

-si-

**Povº Midorikawa. ~~~**

Realmente parecía amable así que intente confiar en él un tiempo tal vez después podría escapar después de ganarme su confianza, me apoye en su espalda y lleve mis manos sobre su cuello el, me tomo de las piernas con cuidado y después se levantó tuve miedo al sentir me caería….

-descuida solo sujétate bien no te muevas no te pasara nada- _sonriendo-_

parecería muy confiable así que solo coloque mi cara en su espalda y salimos de esa habitación y bajamos por un par de escaleras, su espalda era muy cálida se sentía muy bien ir así sentía como si me brindara protección, el me llevo hasta un sofá y me dejo en ese sitio mientras iba por algo para ambos y me dejo el televisor y control, para mí todo era más que nuevo aunque tenía leve conocimiento de que era cada cosa, pero note mejor el lujar ara una casa muy grande sentía había cosas en ese sitio muy familiares pero era tonto cuando estuve en aquel sitio, adema son había visto a su familia creo ya tenía casi 2 días en su casa y no había visto a su familia, después de un rato el llego con una bandeja con dos platos de panquekas realmente olía muy bien y me dio un vaso de leche con chocolate y él tenía jugo de naranja, después puso alguna película y comimos juntos el desayuno, estábamos en silencio aunque realmente la película me era muy divertida el sabor de aquel desayuno me tenía más que distraído en mí, pero mire un poco a ese chico a un lado mío y lo mire apoyado en un costado al sofá mirando el televisor pero su desayuno intacto y parecía desagradarle algo, seguro eso era yo, seguro por mi culpa no podía hacer nada…

-perdón-

-¿he? qué cosa-

-estas triste por mi culpa cierto, siento mucho molestarte, pero fuiste tú el que me trajo yo no lo pedí-

-no descuida no te preocupes no me pasa nada-

-seré nuevo en muchas cosas peo no soy tonto se estas triste, si soy yo dime no me importa jamás me ha importado alguien se moleste conmigo y ser reprendido por eso-

-es verdad eso me recuerda no me has dicho de dónde vienes, más que bueno no tienes parientes-

-yo…-

No sabía si decirle o no, podía después manipularme, pero si lee diecia seguro yo podía pedirle decirme que le ocurría y buscar algo con que molestarlo si me molestaba el a mi…

-con una condición-

-claro, ¿cuál es?-

-me dirás que tienes-

-me parece muy bien-

-bueno…..solo se estuve encerrado en un sitio muy oscuro y las dos veces que salí alguien intento venderme y dejar abusaran de mí, pero para esas personas era muy importante mantenerme vivo aunque jamás me daban comida o agua y me daban una vacuna muy dolorosa como si pusieran fuego dentro de mí , pude salir porque el lujar se incendió y ellos intentaron mantenerme con vida pero cuando creí moriría ahogado la persona que me llevaba se tiro al riachuelo creí era mi fin, pero en vez de eso desperté aquí, solo se por esa persona mi nombre y el hecho de que mis padres los asesino alguien para quien era muy importante, por eso por favor déjame quedar aquí sino eres alguien malo déjame esconderme en este sitio prometo no molestarte y conformarme con lo que me des solo no me golpes o encadenes como esas personas –_llorando al recordar todo lo vivido-_

-descuida –_colocando su mano en la cabeza de ryuuji_- no te hare nada jamás maltrataría a un niño que ya ha pasado mucho al contrario como te dije puedes quedarte jamás te maltratare además no tienes que preocuparte por limitaciones mi casa es tuya puedes ir por ella libremente nadie te dirá nada-

-¿pero tu familia?-

-descuida jamás te preocupes por eso, esta casa solo es mía-

-¿acaso no tienes tampoco papás?-

-bueno se podría decir, pero si tengo a mi padre pero hace tiempo que no lo veo y no vivimos juntos-

-ya veo, ¿me dirás que es lo que te tiene triste?-

-buenos supongo es un trato, bien….supongo casi estamos en las mismas, vivo distanciado de mi padre desde los 7 años mi madre falleció hace tiempo y he vivido solo desde mis 13 años en esta mansión que fue de mi familia antes-

-ya veo…si no te molesta, podemos ser familia-

-¿familia?-

-nunca he sabido si mis padres me querían o si tenía hermanos jamás he sabido que es el amor sino todo lo contrario-

-está bien, tampoco tengo hermanos y mi única familia no vine aquí, así que si puedo ser tu hermano mayor-

El pareció estar feliz, yo realmente también me sentía feliz saber que aunque éramos diferentes él era casi como yo, así que me ábrase a él y me correspondió, realmente se sentía bien ser abrazado por alguien más en vez de ser atacado, se sentía bien su mano en mi nuca en vez de esos golpes realmente me sentí muy feliz de encontrar a alguien tan bueno después de tanto sufrir era tan feliz que no pude evitar llorar en su pecho sin control alguno mientras sentía en me protegía en ese abrazo,

Después de esa tarde por un mensaje en la contestadora supe era su cumpleaños así que seguro solo quería estar con su única familia así que convenciéndome a mí mismo me fui esa noche a dormir junto a él cada quien bajo una frazada y desearle feliz cumpleaños como tampoco sabía el mío el me deseo lo mismo ya que quería compartir ese día conmigo recordando el día que lo conocí,

el tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente en los 3 años que estuve con él para mí se convirtieron en los mejores quería estar con él, así que comencé a aprender cosas para él al no poder salir de esa casa para que no regresara a la el dolor de antes todo para su felicidad, me hice cargo de la comida para él, de cada tarea para sentirme tenía un hogar junto a el incluso me mantenía junto a él cuándo estudiaba ya que él me había enseñado a leer y escribir, me compro ropa a mi medida en ese tiempo para mí él lo fue todo hasta el amor de mi vida ya que en ocasiones podía dormir junto a el para mí su amabilidad, cuidados, su amor desmedido para mi fueron lo único que necesitaba…si era el no necesitaba nada más.

**Povº Hiroto. ~~~**

Durante ese tiempo que paso ryuuji ha sido muy cariñoso conmigo creo es el hermano no directo que hubiera querido es alguien muy gentil y ayudándome en todo momento, para mí es un hermano menor,

hoy regrese del instituto junto a Kazemaru con quien llevo saliendo más de 3 años para mí lo es todo así que por primera vez pude invitarlo de nuevo a casa espero podamos hacer lo que hemos esperado por mucho tiempo desde que salimos, sin pensarlo mucho lo empujo a mi habitación tan solo entramos a mi casa en el tercer piso y entro con el cerrando la puerta tras de ambos dejando caer los maletines y voy directo a sus labios ya que es siempre a lo más que podemos hacer, lo llevo manteniendo ese beso hasta mi cama dejándolo bajo de mí y seguí con ese beso realmente estaba deseoso de hacerlo con la persona que amo ,así que comencé a abrir su camisa del instituto y sacarla de su pantalón y deshacer su coleta…..

-amo tu cabello, todo tu realmente-

-vamos harás que me sonroje, déjame arriba-

-¿qué cosa?-

-te hace sentir bien créeme-

-como mandes mi amor-

-vamos no uses ese tono-

Cambie posición con kazemaru y se colocó encima mío y comenzó a besar mi cuello sentía como mientras me besaba sus manos comenzaban a deshacerse de los botones de mi camisa y bajar a el pantalón, paso a besar mi pecho mientras deslizaba el zipper de mi pantalón para abrirlo y colocar su mano en mi mimbro pero antes de que ambos pudiéramos llegar a más a ambos nos sorprendió ser roseados por agua para después kazemaru ser golpeado por una jarra de vidrio directo en la cabeza….

-kazemaru está bien- _acercándose a el sentándose para verlo-_

-si estoy bien, pero ¿que fue eso?…-_mirando a quien estaba tras Hiroto_- ¿quién es ese?-

-ryuuji, que haces en mi habitación- _mirando al peliverde tras de el quien solo miraba a Hiroto_-

-yo…-_mirando cómo se preocupaba por el desconocido y como se encontraban-_

-estas bien Kazemaru, estas sangrando, ryuuji mira lo que has hecho discúlpate por favor-

-no, así agradeces que te salvara idiota- _saliendo de la habitación-_

-vaya menos mal que no se incrusto un vidrio sino sería terrible- _kazemaru tocando su herida_-

-espera kazemaru tengo que limpiarte la herida vamos te mojare la cabeza para ver que no sea profundo-

-está bien-

Lleve a kazemaru y lo sente a la orilla de la tina y tome la manguera de la tina para rociar con cuidado en donde ryuuji había golpeado a kazemaru, tal parece solo lo rasguño un poco de haber sido más fuerte seguro algún vidrio lo hubiera lastimado, realmente eso no me hubiera gustado ver a kazemaru herido por quien veo como mi hermano menor, después de eso fue al botiquín a buscar algo para curarlo…

-estoy bien- _mirando a Hiroto limpiándolo con un algodón la sangre que tenía del leve rasguño-_

-pero que dices, guarda silencio- _sonado preocupado-_

-no te alteres, a esto ¿quién era ese niño?-

-quien más crees…quiero decir no le tomes importancia no es nadie-

-vaya parece que no pudimos hacer nada por su culpa-

-perdona creo no podemos además iré a que te pida disculpas por el golpe que te dio-

-no te preocupes no es nada, supongo que pensó te estaba haciéndote daño al estar abajo y no comprende, a la otra cierra la puerta y nos evitamos interrupciones-

-quédate por favor, después podremos continuar además no puedo dejar te marches con esa herida-

-tan preocupado por los demás como siempre, por ello sabia tenías que salir conmigo-

-no soy tu objeto-

-perdona- besando a Hiroto en los labios-

Kazemaru era el único amor para mí, aunque verlo lastimado un poco realmente me hacía sentir molesto, que se creía ryuuji al hacerle algo así supongo debo hablar con él y dejarle claro algunas cosas pedirle una explicación a esa actitud, no quiero pensar en lo peor de las situaciones, creo debo explicarle salgo con él para que no lo moleste aunque no veo por que debo darle explicaciones ,solo quiero saber que se cree al hacerle daño a la persona que es tan especial para mi después de ser dejado por mi familia.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les agradara...<strong>

**hasta la siguiente continuación.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saludos les traigo otra continuación mas, espero sea del agrado...**

* * *

><p><strong>~sueño de terror~<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6.<p>

_[*]~~~_

-jefe, Por fin dimos con el paradero del niño que se escapó de Hitomiko…- _en un automóvil frete a la asa de Hiroto por su celular-…_bueno, hay un problema él está en la casa del el hijo más joven de los Kira….quiere entremos aun así por ese niño….entiendo entonces lo mantendré vigilado esperando su indicación-

Povº Ryuuji. ~~~

No podía creer la persona que tanto quería estaba siendo atacada por alguien y cuando lo defiendo solo se atreve a gritarme, que se cree acaso no nota que me duele haberlo visto así cuando yo esperaba sorprenderlo diciéndole mi plan para mañana, lo odio como se atreve a hacerme daño, yo quiero cuidar de el cómo lo ha hecho de mi…

Realmente no podía evitar sentirme traicionado y llorar sobre mi cama Hiroto no se daba cuenta de nada, intentaba notarme más pero solo me decía "bien hecho" con una sonrisa dedicada a un amigo, acaso no ve que me gusta después de este tiempo junto a él, después de un rato el entro en mi habitación dijo es su casa pero siempre tocaba antes de entrar, llego hasta la cama por primera vez lo veía molesto tanto le molestaba que su agresor no lo atacara….

-dime porque has estrado a mi habitación sin permiso y nos rociaste una jarra de agua y peor golpeaste con esa jarra a Kazemaru, sabe que hubiera pasado si el golpe fuera más fuerte-

-…..-

-sé que no te importa, dime que te pasa siempre has sido un hermanito adorable para mí que es distinto ahora, dímelo vamos no quiero molestarme contigo seguro tienes una razón-

Me gustas no es suficiente para ti, cazo no notas que me molesto verlo junto a ti, besarte cuando ese ha sido mi sueño desde los 12 años, yo soy el único que puede estar contigo….

-creí te estaba atacando, así agradeces que te defendiera de un violador-

-él no es un violador él es…mi novio, sé que no entenderás, pero es importante para mí, por favor se amable, se es mi culpa por no cerrar, pero para la otra no intentes romperle la cabeza en dos, ya que tú también eres importante-

¿Qué cosa? ¿Novios? la persona que amaba estaba con alguien más desde cuándo, no tu eres mío acaso no lo vez tu eres mío completamente desde el segundo que te vi, porque no te das cuenta que yo te soy más útil que ese, acabas de decirlo soy importante para ti no necesitas a nadie más solo debes elegirme a mí, no me pidas ser amable con nadie más que tú,

-ryuuji, me has escuchado-

-claro-

-bueno él se quedara hoy espero seas amable con el-

Espero poder envenenarlo con gusto y terminar con quien quiera alejarte de mí, y mientras muere lentamente sonreiré como si nada pasara o fingiré me preocupa, pero tu Hiroto no eres más que mío,

-claro pero seguro estará molesto conmigo-

-no, kazemaru es muy amable, así que espero las personas importantes para mi estén bien juntas y prueben lo que hare para la cena, cierto no necesitas preocuparte me encargaré yo personalmente de la comida-

Quiero envenenarlo, no es gusto, aunque tampoco tengo con que envenenar a esa plaga, vaya se salvó por hoy para la otra no será así, te prometo Hiroto que haré todo lo necesario para que me notes así sea cortando algunos obstáculos pero tu serás solo mío al final no necesitó nada en la vida más que a ti la persona que me ha cuidado con ese amor desmedido

-Hiroto-_abrazando al mencionado_-

-¿estás bien?-

-claro perdona por lo que hice realmente lo lamento solo me confundí-

-de acuerdo, solo por esta vez te perdono espero no pase de nuevo-

-claro- sonriendo-

Claro solo no traigas a las molestias que te quieren alejar de mi de lo contrario es una invitación a deshacerme de lo que quiera separarme de ti, tu eres mío no me importa si eres un hombre eres mío, estoy muy seguro de ello,

Povº Hiroto. ~~~

Ryuuji estaba extraño, solo es un niño así que solo creeré en él, realmente seguro que a lo que vivió antes no le agrado mucho verme con kazemaru sobre mí , creo esta noche cerrare bien la puerta para estar con kazemaru íntimamente, salí de la habitación y fui a buscar a kazemaru donde lo había dejado antes….

-¿estás bien?- _entrando en la habitación-_

-claro no te preocupes me dirás quién es el ahora dudo tengas hermanos siempre has dicho eres hijo único así como tu padre y no tienes primos-

-bueno no te mentiré, recuerdas al niño que fubuki encontró-

-¿ese es el?-

-claro el mismo-

-creí lo habías echado de tu casa ya que jamás lo mencionaste de nuevo-

-bueno siempre creí se iría pero creo término teniéndome confianza y me pidió vivir aquí-

-estoy celoso de ese niño-

-pero que dices para mí él es como mi hermano menor, tu eres algo más-

-eso espero no quiero ser remplazado por un niño-

-te demostrare me importas más que nadie-

Tome el mentón de kazemaru para besar sus labios y abrazarlo de la cadera para acercarlo mi para después sentir como llevaba el las manos tras mi nuca para acercarse más a ese beso, realmente quería seguir donde nos quedamos pero creo podíamos dejarlo para la noche, después del beso nos separamos,

-¿te quedaras cierto?-

-si mi vida no corre peligro lo hare-

-el no mataría ni a una mosca, descuida dudo a él se le cruce por la mente matar a alguien solo por defenderse-

-tienes razón, bien llamare a mi casa para decir me quedare aquí y mañana voy contigo a clases-

-bien así podemos hacer más de lo que quiero- _susurrando a su oído y abrazarlo-_

-vamos no uses ese tono me sonrojare antes de siquiera hacer algo-

Realmente me gustaba kazemaru era lo mejor en mi vida y nada lo remplazaría después de todo para mi significa mucho así como mis amigos, pero a el realmente le debo mucho ya que incluso ha estado conmigo en todo momento incluso en el hospital cuando mi madre falleció él dijo cuidaría de mi después se volvió algo más que un amigo,

toda la tarde la pasamos juntos en mi habitación estudiando o riendo juntos su compañía me era muy agradable, así pasamos todo el día incluso me olvide de todo tipo de problemas al estar con él, después llego la noche y comenzaba a darnos hambre así que lo tome de la mano después de terminar la tarea y bajar a la cocina a preparar algo pero cuando ambos, íbamos bajando por la escalera él iba frete de mi cuando tropezó y cayó del escalón donde estaba tome su mano sujetándome del barandal con fuerza y a traerlo a mí y caer de sentó y el encima de mí kazemaru….

-¿Hiroto estas bien?-

-claro no tengo nada, ¿tu?-

-estoy bien, de no ser por ti seguro me lesiona déjame ayudarte Hiroto-

-Hiroto ahí estas creí estabas en tu habitación- _apareciendo arriba unos escalones ryuuji_- ¿qué hacen ahí sentados?-

-nada, vamos kazemaru, ryuuji vamos comamos algo juntos-

-no gracias no tengo hambre solo iba por agua-

-¿estás seguro?-

-claro comeré más tarde-

-como gustes entonces-

Los tres bajamos por la escalera al llegar a la planta baja vi había un cable muy delgado en las escaleras no podía pensar en nada del porque eso estaba ahí atado, seguro "casualidad absurda" 'hice kazemaru me esperase en el comedor mientras era seguido por ryuuji a la cocina donde el tomo su vaso de agua y se fue sin mirar a ninguno, le prepararía algo seguro estaba molesto conmigo por lo de antes,

Prepare la cena para ambos y después regresamos a mi habitación, una vez ahí seguimos un rato estudiando ya que kazemaru aún tenía una tarea muy diferente a la mía así que me deje caer en la cama con un libro después podíamos hacer otra cosa, pero de repente sentí mi cuerpo cansado y como me debilitaba para caer dormido…..poco después desperté y vi la habitación obscura aun sentía el cuerpo pesado además sentí alguien encima mío sentí sus labios, ¿Kazemaru? quien más seria….

-¿kazemaru?-

-shhhh….-_colocando su mano en la boca de hiroto_- guarda silencio te prometo te gustara-

-espera kazemaru me siento mareado podemos encender la luz_- intentando sentarse-_

-descuida te hace sentir mejor en un rato, no necesitas nada más que eso-

Sentí los besos de kazemaru, como abría mi camisa y comenzaba a besarme por el pecho después sentí como abrió mi pantalón, pero antes de que siguiera lo tomen en la oscuridad de las manos, conocía a kazemaru él no es tan directo y con un solo beso se sonroja tanto que se deja llevar, el jamás toma iniciativa de nada y jamás se aprovecharía así que era alguien más….

-que intentas hacer ryuuji-

-¿cómo?-

-que le has hecho a Kazemaru-

-tu novia está bien está roncando que no lo escuchas-

Poco a poco comencé a distinguir todo en la oscuridad y en efecto kazemaru estaba dormido sobre el escritorio pegado a sus libros me alegraba estuviera bien, me levante de la cama tomando a ryuuji para salir de ese lujar y arrastrarlo hasta su habitación teníamos que hablar pero sin despertar a kazemaru….

Entre en la habitaciones ryuuji y lo hice entrar cerrando entrando tras de mi cerrando la puerta y comenzar a acomodar mi ropa…

-que intentabas hacer-

-nada-

-ryuuji, no quería culparte de esto pero incluso intentaste tirar a Kazemaru, no es así-

-no sé de qué hablas, te recuerdo estaba aquí mismo-

-no sé cómo lo hiciste pero estoy seguro que lo has hecho, dime acaso tienes algo encontrar de mí, acaso no te agrada la forma en la que he cuidado, jamás te he pedido nada, así que por favor no hagas nada que me haga …-

-que me echaras de aquí, tan malo es besarte, no fuera esa persona por que incluso lo dejas seguir-

-yo estoy con el no contigo-

-no debería ser así no me agrada esa persona, yo quiero que te fijes en mi-

-ryuuji-

-acaso no lo notas me gustas por qué razón crees que te besaría después de vivir de lo peor, por favor Hiroto date cuenta que deseo estar contigo, mi cuerpo se siente extraño cunado estoy contigo -_abrazándolo-_ Quiero te hagas responsable y después entenderé que solo eres de ese chico y no mío, por favor solo por una vez hazlo conmigo, por alguna razón para esas personas era importante tomarme y venderme no quiero que si me encuentran me obliguen a ser sometido por algún viejo, por favor- _comenzando a llorar_-

-ryuuji-

Vaya forma de pensar, cerré la puerta con el pestillo y tome a ryuuji del mentó para besarlo sus lágrimas se detuvieron y sentí como lentamente llevaba los brazos tras de mi cuello lo cargue pegando su cadera mi vientre para llevarlo a su cama….

-después de esto quiero entiendas solo eres un amigo para mí, guarda este momento para ti porque lo que será yo lo olvidare-

El asentía con la cabeza me sentía mal en hacerlo, era como si lo violara aunque él lo quería, yo no deseaba hacerlo no me gustaba el, para mí solo era alguien especial en mi vida, aunque jamás deseo se aparte a diferencia de muchas personas deseo se quede por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero fuera del agrado el capitulo, matane!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Saludos, les traigo nuevamente continuación,espero sea del agrado,  
>admito que originalmente iba a ser 13 cap, pero creo me excedí un poco,<strong>

**bien espero les guste y actualizar pronto...**

* * *

><p>~sueño de terror~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

**Povº Ryuuji ~~~**

ese momento olvide todas las malas experiencias realmente quería que todo el afecto de él me invadiera quería sentir el como el me besaba, como sus manos me acariciaban y el como con mucho cuidado entraba en mí para embestirme realmente era feliz aunque dolía era feliz, aunque lloraba era feliz, era feliz porque el tomara sin fuerza y sin ser un degenerado que pagaba por acostarse conmigo, quería el momento fuera duradero, pero solo sería un breve momento, sentía como me envestía y me abrazaba para después ambos gemir pero yo más alto al sentir su hombría llenándome por completo, quería todo se quedara dentro, quería no terminara pero no podría ser así, el salió de mí y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras yo me quede acostado….

-mañana es nuestro cumpleaños cierto….quieres que te compre algo- _hablaba Hiroto sin ver a ryuuji_-

-no, con esto está bien_- sonriendo-_

-quiero olvides esto, si lo hice fue porque lo pediste para mí solo eres un amigo-

Realmente dolía, por alguna razón creí que después de esto me amaría, estaba equivocado jamás me vería como algo más por culpa de su novio,

-aprovechando, sabes kazemaru fue la persona que curro tus heridas cuando él y otro amigo te encontramos, creo deberías estar agradecido con él y dejar de verlo fríamente, bien voy con él, descansa-

Vi a Hiroto cambiarse y salir de mi habitación, realmente me dolía ahora iba a acostarse con esa otra persona después de hacerlo conmigo, dolía mas que alguna herida física,

no quería sentirme así pero lo amaba tanto incluso para poner mis sentimientos en juego por él, al día siguiente desperté tarde, me cambie y salí de la habitación fui a su habitación y no estaba por la hora seguro se había ido a clases junto a él, salí corriendo a ver si podía alcanzarlo pero era inútil llegue fuera de la casa y no estaba el automóvil ,cuando iba a entrar de nuevo sentí alguien me tomaba desde atrás cubriéndome la boca y llevándome a la fuerza fuera hasta una camioneta negra y obligarme a entrar empujándome bruscamente,

-vaya por fin te encontré…espero no olvidaras de nosotros-

Esa voz, mire en ese lujar y estaba el sujeto que me miraba como su "juguete", quien estaba al frete era el que siempre me torturaba con aquellas vacunas y la mujer que me llevaba y se cayó al riachuelo como la que se encargaba de ponerme ese traje, seguro ahora si no vería a Hiroto, ¿pero cómo dieron conmigo?, no ahora incluso él estaba en peligro por mi culpa…

-pareces sorprendido, tranquilo pequeño, no te haremos nada, aun–

Esos sujetos se soltaron a reír, realmente planeaban algo malo, no me agradaba quería salir, pero ese sujeto me tomo del cuello de mi camisa y me apunto con un arma en la cabeza…

-vamos acaso no me extrañaste, no sabes los problemas que tuve por perderte, nuestro jefe se preocupó por ti así que te hemos estado buscando, pero quién diría estarías con una familia tan rica de arrimado-

-no es así…yo…solo soy un sirviente para ellos-_mintiendo-_

-ya veo, supongo que si les pedimos dinero nos los darán ¿cierto?-

-no, ellos me odian solo me ven como un sirviente-

-ya veo, bueno demuéstralo, si realmente no te importa las personas que te han cuidado roba para nosotros-

-¿qué cosa? ¡jamás!-

-que has dicho –_jalándolo del cabello con fuerza-_ tú no estás aquí para negociar más que tu vida del si te mueres o no ahora, así que demuestra eres lea a mí y roba algo especial en la caja fuerte de esa casa-

Para mí no era importante mi vida sino la de Hiroto, puede que no me quiera pero para el soy importante, para mí también, no podía robarle cuando me ha cuidado, pero seguro que si no lo hacia la vida de Hiroto terminaría por mi culpa…

-está bien, lo haré-

-bien dicho…te daremos 5 días para robar alguna joya, todas las casa de los ricos tienen cajas fuerte así que ve ábrela, roba algo y tráelo sino lo haces la mujer que esta junto a ti se encargara de matar al chico que vive en esa casa, no te atrevas a engañarnos ya que te hemos estado vigilando y lo seguiremos haciendo, en el momento que le pidas ayuda a él te mato junto a él y toda su familia, se me ira mal con mi jefe pero no me importa estoy harto de ti, así que roba y tráelo nosotros vendremos a buscarte-

Esa persona me tiro fuera de aquella camioneta después de darme esa orden, vaya realmente dolía, no el caer contra la cara y dar en el asfalto sino la idea de robarle a Hiroto por mantenerlo a salvo, seguro que de haber ido con alguien mas solo me raptaban y me regresaban a esa cueva, pero no tuve que caer al cuidado de un chico con mucho dinero en una mansión muy grande y que me importa mucho, la camioneta se fue y de rato otro vehículo llego y de el salió Hiroto…

-¿ryuuji, estas bien?-

-que haces aquí a fuera, vi como esas personas te arrogaron estas bien, llamare a la policía-

-no espera….si lo estoy…no hagas nada innecesario... ¿qué haces tan pronto en casa?-

-hoy o tengo clases solo fui a acompañar a kazemaru y regrese porque mi padre vendrá, vaya creo debí quedarme contigo o avisarte -_mirando su cara_-

-descuida estoy bien-

-vamos a dentro- _ayudándolo a parar-_

Vaya mala suerte Hiroto había visto aquella camioneta pero no a quien estaba dentro me alegraba no quería se involucrara no quería que ellos lo atraparan y lo obligarán a algo como a mí en este tiempo incluso ahora el robarle para mí su vida era un tesoro muy valioso que no quería se robaran por mi culpa, el me dejo n el sofá y se fue regresando después con un botiquín…

-mira como esta de roja tu cara, descuida ya te curare, dime no te hicieron nada malo esas personas o si-

-no, descuida estoy bien Hiroto-

-vaya niño realmente eres un descuidado de 13 años, mira que salir de mi casa sin permiso además si sabe que podía pasarte eso o peor, pero descuida te protegeré de ahora en adelante sin importar el riesgo-

-no te preocupes, estoy bien puedo cuidarme solo-

-pero que dices, bien he terminado de limpiar tú cara ahora el desinfectante para esa herida leve-

Hiroto era muy amable a solo 16 años era muy gentil no quería que por mi culpa terminara muerto y sus familia se preocuparan, debía alejarme de él, no quiero verlo lastimado, si algo le pasara para mi nada tendría sentido ya que lo amo y es lo único que tengo en mi vida que me importa aunque para él sea solo un niño y un amigo…

-listo, _-terminado de ponerlo un pequeño vendolete en la mejilla-_ bien te presentare a mi padre cuando llegue, menciono tendría algo importante que decirme así que…-

-no es necesario, yo me quedare en mi habitación no necesitas presentarme a tu padre-

-bueno si es lo que quieres, creo es mejor así si se entera que no tienes a nadie seguro querrá llevarte a la policía y sacarte de aquí, bien entonces me esperaras después estaremos juntos, cierto hoy es nuestro cumpleaños oficialmente ya tienes 14 años así que hagamos algo le he pedido a mi chófer antes de llegar comprara un pastel así que en lo que viene preparemos el desayuno…

Cálido, amable, directo, honesto, inteligente hiroto era alguien quien se podría describir con el mejor calificativo, a diferencia de esa persona asquerosa que me ha encontrado de nuevo,

Pasamos una parte de la mañana juntos comiendo pasten hasta que mientras mirábamos televisión se escuchó el timbre y me fui para dejar a hiroto con su padre….mientras subía por las escaleras decidí echar un vistazo y me sorprendió ver a esa persona esto debía ser un engaño.

**Povº Hiroto~~~**

-padre bienvenido…a ¿quién es ella?-

-Hiroto hay algo que debo hablar contigo-

-claro, pasen por favor-

mi padre había llegado a visitarme después de mucho tiempo era muy feliz, aunque tenía intriga de quien era la chica quien venía junto a él, llegamos a la sala y mientras estábamos ahí mi padre me dio una noticia esa chica era mi hermana mayor, me llevaba 7 años la razón por la que no sabía de ella es por que como yo ella había vivido con su madre y familia materna hasta no hace mucho después mi padre al saber de ella la reconoció como su hija era feliz a la vez preocupado al saber tenía una hermana mayor….

-mi nombre es Hitomiko, realmente mi padre me ha hablado bien de ti, espero no te moleste que quería conocerte ahora después de tanto tiempo-

-no, para nada, mucho gusto-

-espero no te moleste mi regalo….es un broche digámonos así, no importa donde estés siempre te encontrare-

-muchas gracias hitomiko-

Ella era muy amable, tenía una sonrisa que me demostraba mucha confianza, no me importaba si éramos medios hermanos, saber tenía una hermana mayor me hacía muy feliz,

-si no te molesta hitomiko ha decidido venir a visitarte muy seguido-

-no, no me molesta eres bienvenida incluso a vivir aquí si así lo deseas hermana-

-muchas gracias Hiroto, supongo puedo tomarte la palabra-

era feliz de haber sabido hace mucho tenía un hermana seguro mi vida sería menos solitaria, no es que no cuente a Ryuuji, pero ella si era mi familia, pase todo el día con ellos hasta que se fueron mi padre me había regalado una motocicleta, vaya era genial realmente era feliz por tenerlos de familia,

Ellos se fueron y fui a buscar a ryuuji para contarle que había descubierto tenía una hermana mayor, pero al llegar al tercer piso a su habitación el estaba de pie mirando fuer a la ventana así que me acerque y vi cuando mi padre y ella se iban en diferentes automóviles.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien espero sea del agrada, matane...espero actualizar pronto<br>y desde la otra semana publicar tres capítulos, bien,espero les agradaras...chao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saludos les traigo un nuevo capitulo , **

**PD: feliz dia a todos...**

**espero les guste la actualización de este día, y si tengo oportunidad el lunes colocare otro capitulo,  
>sin mas que decir espero sea del agrado...<strong>

* * *

><p>~sueño de terror~<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8.<p>

**Povº Ryuuji ~~~**

existen las casualidades pero no las coincidencias, cuál era la relación entre esa mujer que pertenece a un grupo que me tuvo encerrado y detesto a el chico que me ha cuidado y quiero, no podía ser casualidad ni coincidencia, seguro solo es alguien no directo a Hiroto, que casualmente trabaja para su padre, no podía ser la familia de Hiroto la que me había tenido encerrado y matado a mi familia, no seguro era una extraña coincidencia mas no un casualidad muy clara de que he vivido con la persona que me ha hecho sufrir, no espero realmente que Hiroto desconozca todo lo que me ha pasado y que ignore eso, que solo sea un error y una estúpida casualidad….

Hiroto entro en mi habitación parándose junto a mi en la ventana, no podía girar a mirarlo estaba aterrado, confundido con miedo a saber el y su familia son causantes de mi dolor desde que me encerraron en esa cueva….

-H-Hiroto…puedo preguntar algo-

-¿claro que es?-

-a que… ¿qué se dedica tu familia?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-curiosidad-

-¿no lose?, ahora que me lo preguntas jamás lo he sabido, cuando se habla de mi familia solo se el apellido es muy conocido por tener varios negocios, pero no sé de qué traten esos negocios-

-entonces si tu familia trabajara en algo extraño,…. algo que cause dolor a alguien más…tú lo harías, tu mentirías sobre eso para manipular a alguien solo porque tu familia lo ha hecho-

-pero de que hablas, hablas en un tono como si mi familia fuera una mafia-

-entonces dime que si te pidieran matar, engaña, destruir, robar lo harías solo porque es tu familia-

No pude evitarlo, estaba llorando por terror a escuchar su respuesta y saber sería capaz de matarme y que realmente él era un poco de el dolor que vivido y que las casualidades son reales….

-no, realmente mi meta en la vida es tener una vida tranquila, eso iría muy en contra de lo que deseo, así sea mi familia jamás lo haría, si fuera la persona que me gusta jamás lo haría ya que solo busco estar bien sin causar daños a nadie al contrario deseo las personas junto a mi estén bien-

Hiroto era más que honesto, algo en mi sabia eso, sé que mi hipótesis era errónea, así que sin pensarlo me pegue a él y comencé a llorar, lo quería, no quería entonces por haber nacido en un momento, familia equivocada el desapareciera, tenía que ser fuerte para protegerlo aunque al final se marche con alguien más si es feliz no me importa, al final seguro que terminare muerto después de que ya no sea útil para esas personas…

-estas bien, vamos deja de llorar, -_secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares_- cierto quería decirte que….-

-no importa, no es necesito saber de qué hablaste con tu padre, si eres feliz es suficiente-

-está bien-

Seguro que era feliz así, hace tiempo que no tenía esa pesadilla, ya había comenzado a olvidarlo, tal vez jamás sepa mi nombre realmente y el que tengo ahora no lo sea, pero si con ese nombre el me recuerda seré feliz, ….

-ya se, te daré un obsequio, sígueme-

-¿qué cosa?-

Hiroto me tomo de la mano y me llevo con él al sótano, jamás había entrado en ese lujar, ,el abrió la puerta al entrar y encender la luz era muy diferente a mi concepto de sótano, estaba muy bien iluminado y pintado de blanco y ordenado muy limpio había algunos estantes a las paredes y era algo pequeño a una habitación normal, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver una enorme puerta metálica al final de esa habitación, realmente era una coincidencia Hiroto me llevase a la caja fuerte, cierto… aun así a el parecía no importarle yo estuviera ahí frete a esa puerta, se acercó a uno de esos estantes y comenzó a buscar hasta que encontró una pequeña caja y la abrió y se acercó a mi sacando una cadena de plata…

-toma espero te guste, se eres un chico, pero este es el tesoro de mi madre y su amiga, para ella era su amuleto de su amistad, me lo dio a mí, pero creí era muy joven para usarlo, así que ahora es tuyo-

-pero es un tesoro, es importante para ti-

-no lo es, pero si lo usas tú lo será, como dije era de la amiga de mi madre, eran amigas desde muy jóvenes, incluso mi madre tenía la idea de que si su amiga tenía una hija yo me casara con ella, pero creo jamás fue así-

-gracias Hiroto, entonces lo cuidare, como un tesoro para ambos-

-eso espero-

-puedo preguntar algo-

-¿qué es?-

-es tonto, ¿pero que es esa puerta?-

-si lo preguntas no lose, es una caja fuerte, pero no es nuestra-

-¿qué cosa?-

-esta casa cuando comencé a vivir aquí esa cosa ya estaba aunque intente abrirla jamás pude, jamás le he preguntado a mi padre si lo sabe, pero lo dudo ya que creo menciono le compro esta casa a alguien, seguro que jamás le dieron la numeración de esa cosa así que no sé qué es lo que exista dentro, no me interesa, para mí no importa-

-ya veo-

Una caja fuerte que no pude ser abierta, vaya jamás creí escuchar eso, pero seguro podía tomar algo mas y hacerlo pasar como un tesoro, cierto además como se enterarían que no pude abrir esa cosa, dijo si Hiroto no sabía el cómo mucho menos yo lo voy a saber, Hiroto estaba fuera de ese sótano esperándome a que subiera las escaleras, al apagarse la luz tuve una horrible sensación, todo el lugar en penumbra en mi mente se convirtió en fuego como si ese lujar estuviera quemándose sentí como si aquel mal sueño se relacionaba en ese lujar me sentí enfermo y sentí algo me tomo del hombro y solté un grito y como era sujetado por algo….

_-ryuuji despierta, hey….-_

escuche la voz de Hiroto, pero no podía abrir los ojos, sentí mi cuerpo pesado para después perder el conocimiento, después desperté y mi sueño parecía más real, estaba en el suelo y frente a mi había un mujer llorando en el pecho de un sujeto, no podía moverme ya que alguien me estaba pisando desde la espalda contra el suelo, pude observar un poco el cuello de esa mujer tenía un collar muy extraño una especie de rosa dentro de una estrella, ella lloraba decía algo que para mí no era entendible no podía oírla, mire como aquel sujeto que estaba maltratándome le disparo cayendo sobre el cuerpo inerte de donde estaba antes…sentí mis lágrimas caer no entendía la razón , el lujar era pequeño y el humo comenzaba a sofocarme como cuando el incendio del lujar donde estuve, sentía mis lágrimas al despertar sentí mi cuerpo no podía moverse pero me sentía muy bien, mire y Hiroto me estaba abrazando estaba en mi habitación sobre mi cama y el me abrazaba fuertemente….

-¿Hiroto?-

-ryuuji, estas despierto que bien, me tenías preocupado-

-¿estas llorando?-

-claro que no_, -limpiando sus ojos_- me alegra estés consiente, me asustaste mucho cuando el foco de esa habitación se fundió y gritaste creí te había pasado algo malo, ¿estás bien?-

-si estoy bien, creo solo me desmaye un poco-

-¿un poco?, fueron dos horas-

-¿qué?-

-dime te dolía algo, mientras dormías susurrabas "_mamá"_, acaso soñaste con ella-

-¿enserio?…si me lo preguntas no se….hiroto, ¿sabes quién vivía antes aquí?, si antes este lujar se quemó-

-¿por qué preguntas eso?-

-curiosidad-

-veamos….no lose, esta casa se vendió como nueva, mi padre la compro si alguien vivió antes aquí no estoy seguro y de haber sido así este tipo de casas se venden anónimamente-

-ya veo-

Que fue ese extraño sueño, había sido más detallado que antes, acaso estoy recordando algo, acaso si recuerdo donde y por qué estoy en ese lujar sabré quien mato a mis padres y por qué, quería saberlo ahora más que nunca…

-¿Hiroto?-

-dime, estas bien-

-sí, dime puedes ayudarme a saber dónde está mis familia si es que tengo la esperanza de que este viva, claro sin llamas a la policía o algo así-

-será difícil, mencionaste antes que la persona que te encerró dijo los habían matado, cierto, ese tipo de cosa aunque sean escandalosas jamás salen a relucir, pero descuida buscare todo lo referente a incendios hace más de 5 años así tenga que buscar 13 años con tal de ayudarte-

-muchas gracias Hiroto-

-será mejor duermas, mañana iré a clases promete no saldrás de aquí-

-lo prometo_- _

-me voy-_ levantando de la orilla de la cama-_

-espera…yo…puedes dormir conmigo- _sujetando su mano-_

-ryuuji ya hablamos de eso-

-no de esa forma, solo quiero no estar solo hoy, solo como antes cuando me cuidabas-

-está bien, solo por hoy-

-muchas gracias Hiroto-

Esa noche dormí junto a Hiroto pegado a su pecho, sintiéndome protegido, me sentía seguro dormir de esa manera, realmente me gustaba sentirme seguro en los brazos de Hiroto, era feliz todo mal recuerdo desaparecía cuando podía estar junto a él.

Pero mi sueño esta vez cambio parecía muy real estaba en esa misma habitación pero de pie como mirando un escenario, tal vez un recuerdo, la habitación estaba decorada para un niño pequeño en ese lujar había una pequeña silla mecedora y alguien estaba sentado ahí me acerque y había una mujer con un niño como de tres años….

_-mamá-_

_-ryuuji….eres un gran niño-_

_-sí, cuando sea grande seré como tú y papá y cuidare de las personas-_

_-ese es mi niño tan amable como la persona que amo-_

_-mi papá-_

_-sí, vamos duerme ahora-_

_-no, quiero ir con papá-_

_-está bien, vamos pero después a dormir-_

esa mujer se levantó y aunque no podía ver su rostro algo me decía la conocía, la seguí fuera de esa habitación junto a su hijo caminando junto a ella de la mano, la casa se parecía la de Hiroto pero con muchas cosas distintas, colores distintos y con detalles que la casa de él no tenía, llegamos al aun despacho en ese lujar estaba un sujeto conversando con alguien mas, no recuerdo Hiroto en su casa exista ese despacho, esa habitación solo es una biblioteca muy pequeña, esa persona se acercó al niño y lo tomo en brazos y en una silla dándome la espalda a mi estaba alguien a quien esa persona le presentó su hijo…

-este es mi hijo-

-vaya realmente se parece a ti-

-lo crees es primera vez escucho eso-

-realmente es como tu son iguales, claro que también tiene algo de su preciosa esposa-

-muchas gracias, supongo debo atesorar a mi hijo, pero claro su nieto también es alguien muy parecido a usted-

en ese momento quien me daba la espalda se levantó de esa silla y pude verlo un poco esa persona era casi parecida a …Hiroto era alto de cabello lacio un color rojo muy similar a la sangre y sus ojos eran muy verdes,, su piel era más bronceada, no ese no era Hiroto era otra persona muy parecida, además ese nombre se ve mayor de 40 años y Hiroto apenas tiene 17 no podía ser él ,entonces quien eran esa personas, y ese niño, quiero saber quién es esa persona que es casi como Hiroto, si se quién es esa persona seguro sabré quien son esas personas y el niño, quien mato a mi padre, seguro solo es una coincidencia, además el padre de Hiroto es muy distinto a ese hombre…..

De repente todo se volvió fuego, oscuridad, sangre y ahora no era yo quien estaba siendo amenazado y adolorido sino ese niño, intente alejar a quien lo tenía pero no podía hacer nada, pero en ese momento mire a quien tenía el arma ahora fijaba la vista en mí, era ese sujeto, quien me veía como su "juguete" y me apuntaba ahora a mi….

_-no hay diferencia si mato a este mocoso o a ti, al final son la misma persona, solo será una herida con tal de que dejes de escapar de mí, mi jefe está harto de ti gusano escurridizo-_

después de eso el disparo a ese niño pero yo sentí como si fuera a mi sentí como si tuviera sangre por todo el cuerpo, realmente era aterrador, no querría sentir eso, no hay duda esa persona y este recuerdo es de mi madre y padre , un recuerdo de ese día, aunque muy confuso, solo era un recuerdo doloroso,

Desperté llorando, pero al ver a Hiroto junto a mí me sentí muy triste, él no había sido, solo fue un sueño que me quería engañar, Hiroto jamás me lastimaría, me pegue a su cuerpo para sentirme seguro, y me quede dormido en medio de lágrimas siendo abrazado por lo único que ahora era importante para mí Hiroto, ese sueño seguro era un poco de lo que tenía que recordar así como engañoso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les gustara la continuación, bien hasta la siguiente actualización...<br>matane!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo,sin mas que decir...**.**espero sea del agrado**

* * *

><p>~sueño de terror~<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9.<p>

**Povº Ryuuji ~~~**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y estaba yo solamente Hiroto no estaba, seguro se había ido a clases como dijo ayer, aunque es invierno y aún sigue yendo a clases seguro fue con ese chico es normal si le gusta prefiera ir junto a él que quedarse aquí encerrado, salí de la cama y al salir de la habitación frete a mi estaba esa mujer y ese hombre ¿Cómo es que entraron a la casa de Hiroto no se supone alguien cuida este lujar?

-creíste te dejaríamos sin vigilancia- _tomándolo de cuello-_

-por aquí está la caja fuerte sígueme-

-vaya que fácil fue entrar creí sería difícil que bien que te dieran la copia de la llave-

No podía moverme ese sujeto tenía una pistola en la mano como esa chica una a la cadera no importa si gritaba o corría seguro antes ellos dos me darían un disparo, no estaba equivocado era la chica de ayer quien llego junto al padre de Hiroto a visitarlo, los tres fuimos al sótano donde estaba aquella caja fuerte….

-vaya aquí hay mucho para tomar, por qué no nos llevamos algo-

-de que serviría todo es basura para ti incluso para el jefe –_tomando un marco de uno de los estantes_- aunque para otras personas sea algo muy especial, como dirían la basura de uno es el tesoro de otros-

-como sea, tú abre esa puerta ahora mismo o te usare de blanco para vaciar mi arma-

Estaba aterrado, asustado, como podían estar dentro de esta mansión, ni aquí podía estar seguro, pero no quería dejar a hiroto solo, mientras ese sujeto me apuntaba con su arma aquella mujer bajo el arma de él y se acercó a mí….

-me recuerdas cierto, yo te saque de aquel incendio y aunque poco tiempo cure tus heridas-

-si –_asintiendo con la cabeza-_

-perdona si… –_colocando su mano en la frete_- …vaya eres como el, un niño muy frágil que no tiene nada y no pude hacer nada por el….pero, no dejare te lastimen si haces lo que te decimos no te pasara nada, en este mundo a nosotros, no a esa persona lo mueve la ambición y lo que existe tras esa puerta es importante, no preguntes como entramos en esta mansión, lo único que sé es que nuestro jefe sabe puedes abrir esa puerta por ello aun estas vivo, pero aunque habrás esa puerta ahora o tardes un poco no te matara aun no lo permitiré a diferencia de lo que no pude cuidar no dejare te lastimen-

Esa mujer parecía honesta, aunque sus palabras me brindaban cierta confianza aun estaba asustado, ella ordeno a ese sujeto cuidara de cuando alguien llegara para salir rápidamente, ella me pidió ir intentando como pudiera abrir aquella puerta, aunque lo pidiera amablemente como podría hacerlo, es imposible para mí, a simple vista era una enorme placa metálica, no tenía alguna agarrada, engrane gigante o algo similar a algunas cajas fuerte como se conocen o ven en televisión,

esa chica salió del sótano dejándome solo sin decir nada, me acerque a la puerta y pegue la oreja seguro no podría oír nada, pero tal vez era un truco esa puerta comencé a golpearla con los nudillos hasta encontrar un sonido distinto al golpearlo nuevamente se abrió algo mostrando un hueco en una forma muy extraña como si se necesitara una llave, ¿Dónde ayos encontraría yo esa llave?...mire todo el lujar era imposible seguro el dueño anterior dejara la llave aquí, aun así comencé a buscar por todas partes en los estantes en un momento mientras buscaba en los estantes de abajo una cantidad de cajas y objetos cayeron encima mío…me desespere era tonto yo pudiera abrir esa cosa no soy un mago, genio, hechicero, no tengo ningún conocimiento en cajas fuertes tome lo que tuve a la mano y lo arroje a aquella puerta y mire el símbolo de aquella caja cuadrada, si ignoraba el dibujo la silueta era muy similar, seguro que si lo habría dentro estaba la llave, si se las daba seguro dejarían de molestarme, pero, si …si le entregaba la llave a esos ladrones y asesinos, ¿Qué pasaría con Hiroto?, tenían que entrar en la mansión a la fuerza seguro Hiroto podría ocurrir le algo malo, si era así aunque yo terminara muerto no importaba no dejaría Hiroto corriera peligro, iba a esconder esa caja en mi ropa, pero antes de darme cuenta alguien me tomo de la mano y tomo aquella caja….

-así que esta es la llave.-

Ella tomo la caja y la abrió fácilmente a diferencia mía, pero después me miro y tomando mi collar y arrancarlo con fuerza de mí y quedárselo….

-así que este collar es la llave….sería lógico, ella tenía uno similar así como su esposo antes de morir, porque no lo deduje entonces, supongo por ahora ya no eres útil-

-entonces…tú…me mataras ahora-

-claro, pero no ahora, si el chico con el que vives se da cuenta de tu muerte hará un escándalo innecesario, mantén el secreto, si le dices me enterare y personalmente te matare…ahora, valora tu vida durante los siguientes días, porque en solo 4 días tu surte terminara, cierto no intentes escapar sino ese único chico que sabe de tu existencia… morirá solo por tu culpa-

no entendía que habrá querido decir con eso , temía no por mi sino por Hiroto, ella salió de ese lujar realmente me dolía pensar por mi culpa la vida de Hiroto dependía de mis acciones a partir de ahora…pero como es que hiroto tenía ese collar esa llave, él dijo no sabía cómo abrirla, acaso me engaño, no estoy seguro puedo confiar en Hiroto ciegamente, después de llorar un poco limpie el desorden que había hecho y salí de aquel sótano antes de que oscureciera no hubiese as luz, al subir, vi era de tarde, y esas personas ya se habían marchado, seguro que Hiroto no tardaría, me fui a sentar al recibidor para recibirlo, pero el tiempo solo pasaba y el nada que regresaba.…¿le habrá pasado algo?…me acerque a la puerta para salir a buscarlo pero recordé mi promesa a el de no salir así que me quede dentro, estaba angustiado, la noche llego pero Hiroto no….tenia miedo de saber algo malo le hubiera pasado, hasta que después se escuchó la contestadora del teléfono de esa casa….

_-perdona ryuuji, se me hizo tarde en la biblioteca después de clases, pero descuida hoy iré con un amigo, pórtate bien, llegare mañana temprano, bien supongo no estar cercas, bien descansa-_

¿Biblioteca?, cierto él dijo me ayudaría a buscar a mi familia, vaya realmente el esta haciendo algo por mi mientra solo le causo problemas, como podría serle útil cuando soy más que una carga para él, incluso quienes me mantuvieron cautivo ahora me tienen vigilado haciendo algo para su jefe que cuando deje de serle útil me matara….espero poder vivir lo suficiente para poder aunque sea una vez escuchar un "_te amo"_ de Hiroto...pero que dijo eso es imposible, como que el en poco tiempo sepa si realmente mi nombre es _ryuuji _y quienes son mis familiares y descubrir quién los mato y porque, me fui a mi habitación a dormir y esperarlo, ahora no tenía ni el collar de hiroto para sentirme cercas de alguna manera….al día siguiente no tenía mucho humor de salir de la cama, cuando escuche un automóvil corrí a la ventana y vi era el automóvil de Hiroto así que baje corriendo las escaleras y fue directo a abrir la puerta de la casa pero frete a mí no estaba el….

_-tú has de ser ryuuji-_

El chico frete a mí no era Hiroto o su novia era alguien quien jamás había visto, el entro en la mansión dándome un maletín y darse paso….

-creí jamás estaría de nuevo aquí-

-¿tu….quién eres?-

-cierto, perdona mi conducta, soy fubuki amigo de Hiroto, cierto ese es el maletín de Hiroto-

-¿el donde esta?-

-dijo tenía que ir a la biblioteca de nuevo así que me pidió traer sus cosas, realmente está deseando de ayudarte ryuuji-

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-ayer acompañe a Hiroto a la biblioteca y me contó de ti, incluso se preocupó el cómo te comportarías si yo traía sus cosa, me conto lo de kazemaru, pero te entiendo también estaría celoso si me gustara Hiroto y la calma de kazemaru fuera mi enemigo…puedo tomar algo de agua-

Ese chico era muy extraño, pero a diferencia de Kazemaru el me agradaba, deje el maletín de Hiroto en el sofá y fui tras fubuki quien estaba en la cocina tomando algo de agua…

-creí ningún amigo de hiroto podía llegar fácilmente-

-sí, pero vine con su chófer así que no hay problema, cierto, has desayunado, realmente me salte el desayuno en casa por venir a conocerte-

-yo lo haré entonces, es lo menos que puedo hacer por traer las cosas de él y cuidarlo-

-está bien-

si era amigo de hiroto seguro tendría la misma edad que él y ese otro chico, realmente parecía agradable, mientras preparaba el desayuno el me contó él me había visto a la orilla de ese rió y Hiroto me dio respiración boca a boca y después traerme aquí para cuidarme, tal parecía el conocía a Hiroto ya que menciono era algo a que se asemejaba a su madre de ser amable con todos sin importar nada…coloque el desayuno para ambos no pude evitar preguntarle a él por Hiroto ,aunque sabia Hiroto ya me había contado de él, seguro quería saber más, el me contó Hiroto había vivido junto a su madre en las afueras de la cuidad en unas casa de campo pero era muy feliz, no es que fuera pobre la casas de ese sitio eran especialmente de gente rica pero más agradables para descansar, pero en ese momento él vivía con otra familia de la cual Hiroto no recordaba nada más que a la amiga gentil de su adorada madre quien siempre los visitaba y lo cuidaba cuando su madre estaba enferma, después de fallecer se mudó con su abuelo realmente estricto, pero parecía había existido alguna discusión ya que todos en su familia estaban peleados haciendo responsables a todos dentro de su familia dando como resultado el comenzara a vivir solo y el distanciamiento de muchos, pero solo era un rumor,

Realmente era algo nuevo, vaya y yo solo causándole problemas, quería hacer algo por el para remediar el serle una molestia….

-cierto este domingo la familia de hiroto hará una fiesta espero vayas a la mansión kira-

-fiesta, ¿Por qué?-

-no se bien los detalles pero soy uno de los invitados junto a mi familia, solo en tres días podre ver a Hiroto feliz con su padre y su demás familia…cierto después estamos de vacaciones ya se vayamos los tres a de vacaciones que dices ryuuji-

-claro, si puedo me gustaría ir-

-que bien, le diré a Hiroto tan solo llegue a casa-

Realmente él era muy amable pero Hiroto a él su gentileza nadie le ganaba, él era único era difícil que con esa sonrisa mintiera, él se quedó un rato haciéndome compañía, para mi suerte ese día no había ocurrido nada extraño, fubuki se fue al ver Hiroto aun tardaba en regresar, casi las 6pm de la tarde así que se fue….aun estaría en la biblioteca vaya seguro hoy no llegaría aun así decidí esperarlo en el lobby para recibirlo sin importar la hora.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les gustara, por decir algo, ya vine lo bueno, pero no el final, espero les gustara...<br>**matane!


	10. Chapter 10

**Saludos les traigo como cada día por semana, otra continuación,espero sea del agrado...**

* * *

><p>~sueño de terror~<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10.<p>

**Povº Ryuuji ~~~**

Creo me había quedado dormido, al despertar vi a Hiroto junto a mí en su cama durmiendo abrasándome, realmente parecía cansado, creo era mejor no molestarlo y simplemente dormir junto a él, el me abraso con fuerza, pero parecía estaba soñando….

_-perdóname….jamás dejare te lastime-_

La voz de hiroto sonaba muy triste, pero su voz realmente parecía algo lo atormentaba preocupado por alguien…ese no era yo, para él no sería tan importante, seguro su sueño era ocupado por otra persona, aun así era feliz de estar junto a él,

Mi sueño esta vez solo estaba en un sitio muy oscuro, mientras escuchaba la voz de alguien era de una mujer y un hombre conversando….intente escuchar pero no había nadie aun así su conversación era clara….

_-estas seguro de lo que haces-_

_-claro todo esto es por ti y nuestro hijo-_

_-pero estamos bien así, porque tienes que hacer un trato con él, no se algo no me agrada de todo esto-_

_-vamos descuida después de este negocio te prometo los tres estaremos juntos, que tal mudarnos a otro lujar para que el crezca alejado de la contaminación social de esta ciudad-_

_-está bien-_

después de escuchar eso, frete a mi había una especie de puerta al abrirse, había demasiado fuego de nuevo ese sueño, pero esta vez mire bien a esas dos personas a pesar de no distinguirla bien por el color rojizo de las altas llamas y el humo en ese lujar , también frete a ella mujer había otro sujeto que miraba por primera vez en mi sueño su cabello era rojizo muy mal peinado, pero sus ojos eran color ámbar realmente parecía disfrutar lo que hacía, ¿acaso él es la persona es importante para saber si esa pareja son mi padres? o mejor dicho ¿quiénes eran mis padres?¿ellos eran mis padres? Por qué aun lo dudo, pero simplemente es un recuerdo sobre otro que regresan o cambian, cuando iba a ser el día que supiera quien estuvo tras la muerte de mi familia y de tenerme como su prisionero y el por qué me mantiene con vida en una especia de juego….

Al despertar de nuevo realmente me sentí cansado realmente adolorido, quería alguien estuviera junto a mí, pero ni Hiroto no estaba de nuevo….de nuevo se fue….junto a mí en la cama había una nota así que la tome y la leí…

_-"tuve que salir a visitar a mi padre, no me esperes quieres, ten un gran día, intentare regresar en la tarde"-_

sentía que incluso el comenzaba a apartarse de mí, quería por lo menos el me escuchara, pero ni siquiera esta, creo no debí pedirle me ayudara que hecho solo alegarlo de mí , ya no me importa quiero estar junto a él, antes de que el tiempo termine….solo quedaban dos días mañana era domingo si no podía saber de mi pasado, me conformaba con estar con él un segundo, esa mujer dijo valorase mi tiempo, pero lo único que he hecho es lamentándome, creo debería buscar lo que me interesa por mí en vez de molestar a Hiroto, mire la laptop de Hiroto y me acerque a ella seguro no le molestaría la usara, pero al acercarme aunque estaba encendida tenia bloqueo, ¿cómo saber más de mis recuerdos?, en ese momento lo pensé, había comenzado a soñar con algunos lujares de esta casa como sentirla muy familiar, seguro podía recorrer completamente el sitio en busca de algún recuerdo, así me levante de la cama y comencé a buscar, cada habitación, los tres pisos y nada, aunque la sentía familiar realmente era imposible, jamás pude vivir en un lujar como este, además por alguna razón dudo mi familia fuera de dinero, por alguna razón sentía vivía en un lujar más pequeño pero cálido antes de esa oscura y fría cueva, aun así algo muy profundo en mis recuerdos lo gritaban, cuando me iba a dar por vencido mire hacia el jardín de atrás , jamás había ido a ese jardín por miedo a que me encontraran jamás ponía un pie fuera, pero ya no importaba esas personas solo me estaban vigilando para no salir corriendo, seguro no importaba ir al jardín…, al salir vi un hermoso jardín con un césped muy bien cuidado y flores muy pequeñas, pero…algunos árboles parecían secos como si se hubiesen quemado y jamás florecieron de nuevo, las casas junto a esa parecían iguales pero el diseño de esa mansión era muy distinto como si hubiese sido reconstruida, pero los arboles parecían estar bien, mire en ese lujar había una almacén , así que entre en él, era un lujar muy frio pero lleno de cantidades grandes de alimento, medicamentos como si fuera para varias personas….pero no ese lujar solo estábamos Hiroto y yo, pero era muy grande solo para tener mucha comida mire más y había varias cajas en varios estantes apilados en 3 filas con letreros de no "abrir" o cadenas, podría abrirlas y encontrar algo o simplemente ignóralas y salir de ese lujar….sin duda debía abrirlas, comencé a tirar con fuerza en una de aquellas cadenas que tenían algunas cajas arrinconadas en ese lujar, realmente quería saber que había en esas cajas, no me importaba si comenzaban a dolerme las manos al estar tirando de esas cadenas por mucho tiempo y gran insistencia, intente seguidamente incluso pateando una de las cajas pero dolia como si fuera una caja metálica cuando era madera, ¿seguro había una bomba dentro y yo golpeándola?, eso es lo que creí así que me detuve, salí corriendo de ese almacén pero al salir de ese lujar choque con alguien cayendo dentro de nuevo de ese lujar de centón….

-¿qué estás haciendo?- ayudándolo a levantarse-

-Hiroto- _sonriendo-_

-dime que haces aquí, creí no saldrías de casa, acaso olvidaste que alguien esta tras de ti_- sonando molesto_-

-perdona yo no…..-

De repente sentí sin poder hablar más el me abofeteo realmente estaba sorprendido, era primera vez el me golpeaba no sabía si llorar o reclamar pero su cara su expresión me hizo callar era muy disgustado, el me tomo de las manos y vi estaba sangrando no lo había notado, entonces mire tras de mí y vi un pequeño camino de gotas rojas, vaya seguro estaba molesto por no verme, por creer me había pasado algo y por las leves cortadas que tenía en las manos…

-que intentas hacer que alguien te mate o hacerlo personalmente- _alzando la voz-_

-perdona- _bajando la cara-_

-¿qué haces aquí? ¡Responde!-

-yo…bueno no quiero serte una molestia así que creí podía hacer algo por mi…perdóname…. ¿pudo saber que hay en esa cajas?-

-no, nada de lo que está en este lujar es de tu interés regresemos a la mansión te curare esas heridas antes de que se infecten-

-¿estas molesto porque?-

-¡que te crees que pensé al no verte en casa y buscarte al no darme respuesta!, después mirarte con esas heridas, que crees que pienso, crees que estaría feliz solo con lo que me imagino-

-perdona lamento preocuparte-

-camina date prisa-

Salí de ese almacén y mire el cerro ese lujar con candado, parecía molesto por algo, seguro soy causante de eso al preocuparlo un poco por ello me golpeo, entramos en la mansión y me llevo a su habitación y fue a buscar el botiquín y regreso y comenzó a curarme las leves cortadas que me hice al tirar de esas cadenas oxidadas, realmente ahora su expresión al curarme era muy triste era como si le preocupara algo o le hubiera pasado algo que le ha puesto triste….

-¿estás bien Hiroto?-

-ryuuji…dime hay algo que quieras pedirme…hoy, a partir de hoy te dedicare mi tiempo a ti…dime quieres algo es lo menos que puedo hacer por el dolor que has pasado…lo siento-

-no es tu culpa yo solo me corte por curioso y la bofetada descuida sé que no lo hiciste para lastimarme sino por una forma de demostrar tu preocupación-

Algo de lo que dije no lo tenía convencido su mirada era seria, termino el vendaje sobre mis manos y se puso de pie frete a mí un momento y después me empujo en su cama colocándose encima de mí….

-dame una razón, -_abrazándolo_- dame algo para sentir que puedo serte útil yo a ti y déjate de juegos-

Parecía muy molesto, seguro el que no me encontrara aun lo tenía molesto…aun así su comportamiento era extraño este día….

-antes has dicho que deseas estar conmigo, seguro aun te sientes extraño cuando estoy cercas de ti cierto_-acariciando su mejilla y poner su mano en la frete de ryuuji-_ …seguro que de la última vez aun deseas repetirlo a pesar de lo que te dije de olvidarte de eso…bueno que te parece si lo hacemos-

él se acercó a mí y me beso, no quería….si me gustaba Hiroto, el chico amable que a pesar de verme como su hermano menor era respetuoso, quien ahora estaba sobre mí no era el, parecía alguien mas no quería, no así…intente alejarlo pero con las manos lastimadas y el vendaje algo ajustado no tenía mucha fuerza no podía mover las piernas aun así no quería hacerle daño para mí él era lo mejor ….incluso si era así, si era el no me importaba….comencé a llorar al imaginar seria abusado por quien tanto me ha gustado….

-perdona….será mejor me vaya –quitándose de encima….Fubuki me hablo para invitarnos a ir con el de vacaciones a esquiar pero no será así, además aun debo asegurarme de tu seguridad…aunque claro seguro ahora querrás salir corriendo-

el salió de su habitación, realmente sentía ganas de eso salir corriendo, algo estaba mal Hiroto estaba comportándose de una forma extraña, no había mucho tiempo no sabía que podría ocurrirme mañana, mañana terminaba mi tiempo no sabía si algo me iba a pasar aunque eso era seguro, salí de la habitación de Hiroto y fui a buscarlo, pero no estaba en ese lujar así que baje las escaleras y mire la puerta principal abierta y me asome afuera mirando a Hiroto junto a su chófer y entrar en el automóvil, no me importaba nada yo quería estar con él, salí de la mansión cerrando la puerta y aunque el automóvil arranco comenzando a salir de esa mansión yo fui atrás de él corriendo intente alcanzarlo con todas mi fuerza hasta que caí y me quede en la calle sobre la acera llorando, o quería se alejara de mí , no me importaba si me tomaba a la fuerza yo quería estar con él, sentí alguien me tomo y comencé a patalear intentando me soltara no podía ver quien me tenía después sentí me metían a un automóvil y caí a las piernas de alguien….

-realmente comienza a molestarme…acaso debería ponerte una correa para que no salgas de mi mansión sin mi permiso-

-Hiroto- _abrazándolo-_

A pesar de su expresión era feliz de que fuera él y no quienes querían llevarme, no me importaba sufrir a su causa, para mí lo único importante era el, aunque sonara tan patético….

-joven amo, quiere lo llevemos de vuelta a su casa- _hablando el chófer-_

-si asegúrate no salga esta vez-

-claro-

-¿dónde vas?-

-como no quieres que hagamos nada juntos me iré a casa de mi padre…cierto no regresare hasta el lunes-

-no quiero…haré lo que quieras, pero no te marches no me dejes-

-chófer llévame de regreso-

-claro-

Hiroto estaba muy frio ahora, regresamos a la mansión y me obligo a salir del automóvil él se acercó a una motocicleta y se fue en ella aunque intente alcanzarlo, no pude, su chófer me detuve y me obligo a entrar en esa mansión, intente salir por cada puerta o ventana pero una alarma sonaba dejándome aturdido, ahora incluso estaba prisionero en esa mansión, me senté frete a la puerta llorando realmente estaba destrozado por la frialdad de hiroto, porque era así, acaso por no dejarme o seguro había algo más, quería estuviera junto a mi antes de mañana, mis días de felicidad estaban por terminarse….

Me quede dormido en el suelo en medio de lágrimas, al despertar estaba sobre una cama y alguien encima mío, eso me asunto e intente sentarme y vi a Hiroto sobre mi pecho, realmente estaba pesado y no podía respirar bien, pero el parecía algo triste a pesar de dormir, poco después despertó y sin mirarme comenzó a hablar….

-dime has recordado por ti algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-leí hoy un libro en la biblioteca sobre recuerdos que ayudan a las personas a no volverse locos, por doloroso que sea…. ¿recuerdas algo sin importar lo bueno o malo que sea?-

-bueno…solo un sueño, realmente ya no lo había tenido, pero he comenzado a revivirlo en diferentes formas-

-ya veo….espero lo revivas cada recuerdo que tengas….no quiero termines loco, pero sí que recuerdes…..incluso quiero no te olvides de mí…a pesar de la circunstancia prefiero te olvides de mí si recuperas tus recuerdos así como tu vida-

-¿de qué hablas? No entiendo-

-perdóname por lo de en la tarde así como no poder ayudarte a saber de ti, tal parece que nada de lo que encontré estos 3 días se relaciona con alguna muerte o algo que se refiera a el asesinato de alguna familia-

-no importa, está bien, no importa sabes ya no quiero saber quiénes eran, supongo solo eran una pareja de pobres que querían una mejor vida y dinero y para ello me vendieron eso no vi en una noticia hace un tiempo, descuida-

-si por lo menos fuera así-

Realmente él estaba actuando distinto, porque, acaso, algo le molesta, ya no sabía que pensar, no quería verlo así, ese no era el chico que me hacía sentir protegido…

-hiroto…yo…quiero hacerlo contigo, porque me gustas a pesar de que estés con alguien mas, no me importa si tú me usas, quiero serte útil a ti Hiroto-

-alguna vez me preguntaste que si alguien me pide algo sin importar la acción, ¿lo haría?, la respuesta sigue siendo no, a pesar de la situación…a pesar si alguien me pone un arma en la cabeza y me pidiera elegir entre mi vida o la de otra persona, si puedo lograr esa persona sea feliz lo haría, si esa persona me da una razón por cambiar mi decisión entre mi vida o esa persona, prefiero terminar muerto por que esa persona sea feliz-

-¿Qué dices?-

-nada…prometo ser gentil como la otra vez-

Hiroto estaba extraño, pero ahora me miraba con una sonrisa algo triste, pero intentaba notarse feliz, pero algo parecía se forzaba a hacerme entender estaba mejor pero no era así, incluso al besarme sentí era algo distante como si imaginara algo más, seguro imagina a su novio, si fuera el cazo también estaría triste pero por el sonreiría, no me importa ser usado por él, si es hiroto, soportaría si indiferencia y su trato como el de hoy, solo quiero poder vivir con el este momento, como lo único que deseo positivo en mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero fuera del agrado la continuación, hasta la siguiente actualización...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Saludos les traigo una nueva continuación, espero les guste y sea del agrado...**

* * *

><p>~sueño de terror~<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Povº Ryuuji ~~~<strong>

Hiroto estaba besándome era un beso lento pero podía sentir el calor de su aliento mezclándose poco a poco con el mío, me acariciaba por los brazos sujetándome fuertemente pero sin lastimarme, él estaba completamente encima mío besándome, no estaba siendo obligado al contrario él estaba siendo muy gentil con lo que hacía, después de sentirnos sofocados se alejó de mis labios y me subió la camiseta y comenzó a besarme el pecho, el vientre y sentir como lamia mis tetillas dejando un rastro de saliva por todo mi pecho después me sentó sobre le cama y tomo uno de mis mechones frete a la oreja….

-sabes jamás lo había notado pero tienes un cabello muy hermoso-

-mentiroso, seguro lo dices solo para hacerme sentir bien por el largo de mi cabello-

-no es así, me gusta, bien lo que sigue tal vez te duela si quieres me detenga lo hare-

-descuida hazlo como más quieras-

El después tomo mi pantalón con todo y ropa interior y con mi ayuda los quito sacándolo y dejarlos caer por un lado de la cama, después se acomodó en la cama, tomo mi miembro y comenzó a lamerlo, realmente se sentía extraño la otra vez solo lo hiso hasta que se corrió sin ser muy destajista como ahora,

Sentía como lamia mi miembro, como su boca húmeda lo cubría haciéndome sentir bien, mi miembro se ponía cada vez más duro al sentir como Hiroto me chupaba y sus manos una estaba en mi cadera y la otra en mi boca él estaba metiendo tres de sus dedos uno a uno haciéndome chuparlos hasta dejarlos cubiertos sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía asiéndome sentir arder, sentía mi rostro acalorado hasta que al sentir el vaivén de la felación de hiroto ir más rápido termine corriéndome completamente en su boca llenándola de mi hombría y lo vi tragarlo realmente estaba sorprendido y no sabía que decir solo sentirme ruborizado, después el limpio su boca con la lengua y me recostó colocando algunas almohadas tras de mi para quedar de cierta manera para estar cómodo, separo mis piernas y coloco uno de sus dedos que antes había colocado en mi boca, el primero dolió y a que no era normal algo entrara en ese lujar sintiendo un dolor y un par de pequeñas lágrimas, después de unos segundos metió el segundo y comenzó a moverlos poco a poco en forma de tijeras hasta hacer movimientos grandes para después de hacerme sentir dolor como en extraño sentimiento e introdujo el tercero y comenzó a moverlos haciéndome gemir altamente,

después de eso se deshizo un poco de su pantalón cambio sus dedos por su miembro y coloco la punta en mi entrada para penetrarme lentamente lo cual me provocaba gemir un poco adolorido hasta meterlo por completo, él se acercó a mi tomándome del rostro y acercarme a él para besarlo y sentirme lleno de extraños sentimientos por el después de ese beso apasionante comenzó a moverse poco a poco haciéndome gemir para ir poco a poco rápido aumentando el ritmo y sentir como su mimbro entraba en mí se sentía muy bien aunque doloroso, me abrase a hiroto del cuello solo logrando sentir esos movimientos más profundos…realmente era muy bueno, me sentía muy bien al hacerlo con hiroto,

el ambiente estaba muy acalorado, sentí sus besos húmedos en boca como si intentara comerlos y el movimiento de su miembro golpearme dentro de mi trasero después de un poco de sentir como algo entraba por todo mi cuerpo me corrí entre ambos y sentí como su hombría espesa me llenaba completamente haciéndome gemir al sentirlo, el me beso un poco y me recostó para después salir de mí y sentarse a la orilla de la cama, realmente no estaba acostumbrado, aunque doloroso me sentía bien pero inevitablemente la fatiga vino después y me quede dormido….

Ningún sueño, ningún recuerdo o pensamiento arruino mi sueño, dormí hasta el día siguiente estaba muy feliz y nada arruinaría ese día, desperté sobre mi cama y estaba más que feliz, me levante me vestí con ropa limpia y fui a buscar a hiroto para desearle los buenos días, pero tras la puertas de su habitación escuche hablaba por teléfono, no sabía con quien ya que estaba hablando muy bajo solo lo miraba por una pequeña apertura en la puerta hasta que escuche "kazemaru" realmente dolía, había olvidado completamente él está con ese y no conmigo, por un momento estaba feliz esta que esta fue pisoteada al recordarme Hiroto no le importó,

Entre un poco ya que sin querer golpe la puerta la cual se abrió ,así que entre como si nada después de que el colgó el teléfono, me quede quieto él estaba con un traje negro realmente lo hacía verse muy atractivo, una camisa blanca y un corbata, un calzado negro muy bien lustrado realmente estaba tan bien presentable ,aunque mi día se arruino…ni verlo así me hacía sentirme bien, Tal parece iría a algún lujar con su novio, claro no por que lo hiciera conmigo significase algo más… hiroto tomo una caja algo grande y se acercó a mi entregándomelos…

-esto es para ti, espero te guste, date prisa date un baño y póntelo tú me acompañaras hoy, no quiero dejarte en este lujar solo-

Ahora lo recordaba creo ese otro chico Fubuki menciono algo de una fiesta, bueno porque no iba solo con su novio, pero…al verlo con un mejor humor que el día anterior me hizo quedarme callado y darme media vuelta para ir a cambiarme para ir con hiroto,

Después de un rato ,casi más de una hora, estaba listo y salí junto a el de la mansión al automóvil ,aunque iba ser la primera vez salía de aquella mansión, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, aun así fui con él,  
>Llegamos a una enorme mansión al bajar del automóvil Hiroto me hizo seguirlo yendo ambos hasta a el jardín de atrás de esa mansión, el me hizo esperarlo en una mesa sin moverme prometiéndome después me mostraría el lujar ya que tenía que ir a otro lujar, seguro que se encontraría con él en otro lujar de este jardín tan enorme,<p>

El tiempo avanzaba lentamente y el no regresaba, querría esperarlo pero me sentía incómodo al sentir una que otra mirada de alguna persona en esa fiesta sentía como si hablaran de mi así que me fu al sentirme tan extraño por el ambiente, me fui por donde antes vi a Hiroto irse y llegue a un costado de esa mansión entrando en otro jardín un poco más pequeño en ese lujar llorando estaba ese chico Kazemaru intente irme sin que me notara pero tontamente pise una ramita suficiente para romper el ambiente tranquilo que el tenia, el me miro y se acercó a mi molesto para darme una bofetada… 

-oye…tú…-_siendo interrumpido al intentar reclamar-  
><em>

-como te atreves a embrujar a Hiroto, seguro que algo le habrás hecho pequeño estúpido- _tomándolo del cuello de su traje-_ , espero te mueras desharía jamás te hubiéramos sacado de ese riachuelo seguro estarías podrido y muerto para ahora y no quitándome a Hiroto pequeña peste-

-¿qué cosa?-

-finge no saber nada, claro, para mí no eres más que un estorbo y me encargare de hacer tu vida tan difícil-

-kazemaru- _le llamaba Fubuki quien lo había estado buscando y alejarlo de Ryuuji-_

-Tck- _soltándolo e ignorar lo que había dicho antes-_

-Kazemaru vámonos, deja de molestarlo, perdónalo no sabe lo que dice, -l_levándoselo con el dentro de la mansión-_ vámonos-

-aun no termino suéltame Fubuki, me estas lastimando, dije que me sueltes-

No entendí nada, pero me sentí salvado por ese chico, no entendía de que hablaba ese chico aun así que se cree al golpearme, vaya sí que tenía la mano pesada, de repente me que solo en aquel jardín así que intente ir a buscar a Hiroto hasta que sin querer choque con alguien…

-disculpe….-

-vaya el corderito vino por si solo al matadero, que noble me has ahorrado te saque de este lujar a la fuerza, andando-

Ese sujeto con el que choche me tomo del brazo con fuerza, Intente escapar pero ese sujeto me golpeo con algo en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente, seguro hiroto se molestaría conmigo cuando no me vea y sepa no le hice caso, lo siento hiroto….solo espero esto no sea la última vez que te vea….

Desperté poco a poco y mire tenía la boca amordazada y estaba amarrado de pies y manos no podía moverme o gritar…además me sentía extraño sentía como si la voluntad me faltara como antes, cuando vivía en esa cueva húmeda y llena de oscuridad, además pude notar a pesar de que estaba boca abajo en el suelo frio de concreto ya no estaba en la mansión de antes sino en el sótano uno que conocía bien a pesar de la poca luz, la mansión de Hiroto, ¿Cómo era posible? de un jardín en otro lujar termine en un sótano amarrado, no me gustaba esto, pero solamente podía gritar dentro de mi cabeza por ayuda ya que aunque estuviera amordazado no podía mover la boca o intentar zafarme todo el cuerpo era pesado como si no me respondiera… hasta que frente a mi llegaron algunas personas de las cuales solo reconocía dos….ese hombre y esa chica,

-vaya creo ya le hizo efecto como antes esa vacuna- acercando y tocar el cuello de ryuuji un sujeto-

-¿dime aún está respirando?- _preguntaba la chica-_

-claro, así como antes, solo esta sedado con una poderosa droga que hice especialmente probándolo en el-

-bien, entonces sigamos con lo planeado y saquen esa fortuna antes de que mi hermano regrese-

-claro, ya escucharon esto debe salir de aquí antes de que existan sospechas-

Acaso había más personas, que planeaban hacer aquí o conmigo, solo esperaba Hiroto no llegara antes de que estas personas se fueran, me sentí mal el estómago me dolía ,sería un nuevo efecto de esa cosa que al parecer me colocaron, ya entendía por que no podía moverme, inevitablemente unas lágrimas salieron, solo pensaba que Hiroto estuviera bien y que aún no se diera cuenta de que lo desobedecí y que al llegar aquí no se encuentre con estos bandidos, no me gustaría por mi culpa lo lastimaran como a mí o a alguien que él quiera como ese, si fuera a morir solo desearía él me hubiera dicho que le gustaba por pequeño que fuera el sentimiento, solo esperaba fuera feliz y me perdonara por meterme en su vida.  
>Después de un rato alguien regreso donde to estaba tirado y un sujeto me tomo del cabello para que lo mirase, esa vacuna había hecho efecto aunque podía verlo y sentirme aterrado por dentro no sentía o demostraba dolor, su mirada me era familia a pesar de ser un hombre mayor de 50 años,<p>

-vaya me has causado problemas toda una vida, pero descuida te hare el favor de reunirte con tu miserable familia de buena vez ya que no me sirves más-

El chasqueo los dedos y un sujeto junto a él le dio un arma, una pistola para después ponerla dentro de mi boca y escuchar como chocaba contra mis dientes y el sabor a metal de esa pistola….

-dime que prefieres una muerte rápida o una muerte dolorosa, bueno aunque supongo debo premiarte, ya que seguí el consejo de mi nieta para dejarte vivo, así que dejare ella se encargue de ti claro sin antes dejar que estas personas se diviertan contigo al molestar a mi familia y a mi estúpido nieto-

No entendía nada, pero algo no me gustaba de lo que decía, el saco el arma de mi boca para después darme una bofetada con su pistola en la cara dejándome caer,

-suéltenlo-

-pero señor-

-acaso no escucharon mi orden-

-enseguida señor-

Dos sujetos me quitaron el amarre de las manos y pies así como el de la boca, aunque estaba libre no podía moverme ni siquiera sentía el dolor que me había provocado ese sujeto al golpearme fuertemente hasta sangrar de la cabeza, no tenía que ser tan listo para deducir esta persona era el jefe de esos maleantes y seguro la persona que mando a matar a mi familia, aunque no lo sepa a ciencia cierta,

-que harás con el- s_e acercaba la nieta de ese sujeto_-

-podría dejarlo vivir junto a mi patético nieto que no es más que una carga al igual que este _–apuntándole con el arma a la cabeza_- o hacerle sufrir el que su padre me robara-

-señor déjemelo a mí si quiere podemos diseccionarlo y sacarle los órganos venderlos y usar un rato su cuerpo-

-no suena tan mala idea, háganlo, claro pero al revés deseo ver su cara aterrada y sufriendo antes de que personalmente le disparé-

-¿por qué no lo dejas en paz?-

-vaya parece alguien tiene problemas de personalidad, acaso se te olvida su familia le pago mal a tu familia por eso tu padre dejo a tu madre y se casó con otra-

-aun así,… él no tiene la culpa, es como si tuviera que hacer sufrir a mi único hermano también por ser hijo de la esposa de mi padre-

-vamos deja de divagar y deja que ello se encarguen después cumpliré mi trato contigo-

-bien, como desees abuelo-

-bien, dame esa llave para cerrar esa caja, vamos a encárganos de todo antes de que él se le ocurra venir a estorbar-

en ese momento unos tres tipos se acercaron a mí no me gustaba para nada la expresión que tenían, uno de ellos se acercó a mí y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó a pasarlo desde mi mejilla izquierda hasta llegar a mi cuello y hacer una leve cortada para después lamer la sangre de su navaja y comenzar a rasgar el traje que Hiroto me había dado, no me importaba eso, sino temía lo que temía harían no querría, no quería me tocaran cuando ayer estuve con Hiroto, pero no podía gritar o moverme y ese sujeto se aseguró a colocarme otra vacuna la cual podía sentir como ese ardiente liquido quemaba la zona de mi brazo y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo sin saber lo que me pasaría después a manos de estos sujetos.

* * *

><p><strong>cha-chan, chan, bien espero sea del agrado el capitulo, ,matane!<br>(modificado 23/02/15)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aviso el capitulo 11 fue modificado, quien guste leerlo es ****bienvenido, ****admito que recorte mucho el fic,así espero sea del agrado...**

**sin mas que decir o agregar les traigo el día de hoy continuación doble, espero sea del agrado, si llega a existir alguna pregunta, háganla saber y les responderé en seguida... bien espero les guste...**

**PD: se podría considerar la siguiente continuación es un resumen,  
>pero es visto desde el punto de Hiroto,<br>asi que sera algo diferente en algunas partes,  
>espero les agrade.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~sueño de terror~<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12.<br>**_"un paso a tras"_**

**Povº Hiroto ~~~**

¿Por qué esto termino así? me siento mal al sentirme culpable de que el este así, pero de alguna manera me alegra saber esto así como me atormenta el sentirme asqueado por ser nieto de quien ha lastimado a la familia de Midorikawa Ryuuji….

Todo comenzó desde que me pidió ayuda para saber de su familia con una pequeña esperanza de saber quién era el y si su familia estaba viva…

Fui a un breve periodo de clases al día siguiente de su petición y después fui a la biblioteca junto a Fubuki quien se ofreció a ayudarme al no aceptar acompañarlo a casa, ese día en la biblioteca ambos fuimos a las computadoras de la bibliotecas donde se almacenas solo noticias de periódicos, revistas o libros y leímos algunos periódicos de años atrás, lo único que encontró Fubuki en uno de muchos periódicos fue un incendio de más de 10 años sin mucha descripción una breve nota así como la foto de la familia quién murió en ese "accidente", fubuki me mostro la copia del articulo cuando vi la foto solo reconocí a esa mujer había sido la amiga de mi madre quién siempre que me veía me obsequiaba algo ya que no tenía hijos pero el hombre junto a ella me recordaba a cierto chico de 13 años quién vivía junto a mí durante 3 años, la casualidad fue peor cuando recordé que ese sujeto era un ex -socio de la empresa de mi abuelo, me fui después a casa de fubuki a buscar algo que encontrara alguien en ese "accidente" y cuando me di cuenta era de noche, solo mande un mensaje a ryuuji y me quede con Fubuki al día siguiente iba a casa de mi padre así que él se ofreció a llevar mis cosas a casa y conocer a ryuuji , solo esperaba él no le causara problemas, cuando llegue a casa de mi padre entre en el despacho dispuesto a preguntarle del "accidente" donde murió un ex -socio de mi abuelo y para mi sorpresa él estaba en ese lujar, ….

-vaya….así que el sale sin permiso de casa-_habla de lo muy tranquilo el abuelo de Hiroto sentado en un sofá sin mirar al recién llegado-_

-Hiroto que haces aquí- le preguntaba su padre al pelirojo-

-yo_….- sin poder hablar al ver a su abuelo quién creía muerto-_

-debes estar impresionado, cierto saber que lo que te dijo tu padre de que estaba muerto no es así, cuanto ha pasado un año quizás…vaya aun eres un chico patético- _sin ver a Hiroto y sorber un trajo de su café-_

-padre te prohíbo insultes a Hiroto, es por eso que lo aleje de ti jamás has sido un excelente abuelo como…-

-¿padre?, vaya aun no me personas por ocultar a tu medio hermano Haruya, me da igual, dicen los errores siempre ocurren y se pagan como el hecho que tu tuvieras a este como hijo, me alegra su hermana sea mejor y no tenga ningún derecho de heredar-

Él no había cambiado, jamás fui alguien del afecto de el padre de mi padre, aunque él tampoco fue como el abuelo que siempre quise, aunque lleve el mismo nombre y casi me parezca a él, para el solo soy el error de su hijo mayor….pero no había ido a eso tenía que enfrentarme a él y mi padre en especial a el….

-dime tu sabes acerca del "accidente" donde murieron los midorikawa_- mirando a su abuelo-_

-hijo como por quieres saber eso- _mirando en otra dirección algo angustiado-_

-¡¿contesta?! Ese sujeto apareció junto a ti en varias revistas sociales incluso tenían varios negocios, el último de ellos él se hizo aún más rico y a la semana ocurrió un "accidente" donde él y su esposa murieron…-

-insinúa que lo hice yo- _hablando con una sonrisa en los labios-_

-bueno…- _bajando la vista y apretar los puños-_

-está bien, yo no lo provoque lo provoco una bomba que no pudo explotar aquella caja fuerte si no hubieran estado en casa esa noche no estarían muerto, bueno tal vez…ese día… de por sí ya eran una carga-

-entonces tu_….- sorprendido y ansioso de saber la respuesta-_

-sí, se podría decir yo le ordene a uno de mis hijos y otros hombre matar a esa familia-

-¿mi padre?-

-no, yo no haría tal error, seijirou es mi primer hijo jamás permitiría le pasara algo a quién ahora tiene el nombre de la familia en alto… aunque no lo perdono por su error, _-mirando a Hiroto_- a quién mande fue a mi hijo no reconocido, el acepto con tal de recibir una comisión de lo que le merecía, pero si quieres que te cuente una maravillosa historia lo hare creo esta será la primera vez que desperdicie mi tiempo para ti en contarte algo así sea esta historia….si en efecto Midorikawa Retsuto era un sujeto que nació sin nada y con mucho trabajo hizo una fortuna después se casó con una mujer de buena familia así hizo crecer más su fortuna cuando comenzó a trabajar para mi gracias a la recomendación que hizo tus padres quienes trabajaban para mí, después de eso el creyó éramos algo así como…amigos vaya estupidez de el tanta confianza, me invito a su hogar en varias ocasiones incluso me contaba de lo feliz que era al tener un recién nacido vaya eso es una pérdida de tiempo un hijo eso no más que eso, después en un último negocio el me robo un lujar que iba a comprar donde su riqueza fue más que triplicada a encontrar oro, así que solo tenía que alejarlo de lo que iba a ser para mí, recuperar lo que era mío , pero si en pocas palabras ellos murieron por robarme, claro e aquí lo más importante que me hace no verte como mi nieto de por sí, el hijo de esa persona vive contigo, ese chico me tenía que pagar como lo que era el hijo de un ladrón una rata experimental lo que hicieran a él me tenía sin cuidado después claro se me ocurrió era bueno el pagara todo lo que su padre me robo pero el estúpido mato a un oficial y no logre obtener mucho así que decidí personalmente terminaría con él, pero la policía llego a ese lujar donde mis trabajadores estaban y quemaron el lujar y por eso esa rata huyo, aunque tu hermana intento traerlo a mí fallo,…pero aun así no lo dejaría escapar asta terminal con el así tuviera 10 años…me sorprendió mucho saber que tres años después lo encontraran contigo claro no me importaba entrar y sacarlo de esa mansión a la fuerza si era necesario pero tu hermana a varias peticiones de dejarte fuera no lo hice así que espere el momento para que saliera por su cueva, lo más sorprendente es que tu padre comprara para ti la mansión donde el alguna vez vivió con su familia antes de aquel "accidente"….claro ahora que lo sabes ya no me importara asesinarlo frete a ti pero se harás un escándalo así que mantelo vigilado al menos que desees protegerlo sino en cualquier error tuyo tomare su vida en un segundo sin importarme lo que hagas al final puedo culparte a ti mismo de su muerta aunque seas mi nieto no es como que tenga consideración de ti, para mi así como tú me crees muerto hace más de un año para mi ese ha sido lo que creo desde el momento que naciste…me voy…seijirou vendré después a visitarte-

Estaba sorprendido de lo que me había dicho mi padre fue tras el para reclamarle su forma de expresarse ante mí su hijo, realmente me dolía todo el saber mi propia familia ,no quiero decir ese hombre había terminado con la familia de ryuuji solo por avaricia, solo por dinero incluso no le importaba torturar a un pequeño niño, además del hecho que no me ve como su nieto a pesar del parecido, aunque no es que me sorprenda cuando viví con él me ignoraba y me golpeaba cuando lo interrumpía, creo una de la razón de su odio es porque mis padres siempre me mantuvieron lejos de él y más con el divorcio de ellos, no importaba ahora sabia por fin quién era Ryuuji era un poco feliz pero por otro era desdichado saber que esa persona lo lastimo y si lo sabía seguro que me odiaría y saldría corriendo cuando realmente lo que hare a partir de ahora es protegerlo y regresarle todo lo que fue de el de alguna manera y lograr me perdone por ser familiar de la persona que lo ha lastimado…

Me fui de esa casa sin hablar con mi padre y me fui a casa de kazemaru hasta que se hizo algo tarde, pero no hablamos tranquilamente sino discutimos un poco al no decidirme en terminar lo mío con él, tampoco quería lastimarlo pero ahora más que nunca deseaba proteger a ryuuji así que él me dio un tiempo hasta el dio de la fiesta, el me llevo a casa y cuando llegue ryuuji estaba sobre el suelo del lobby seguro estaba esperándome aunque un principio llegar y verlo tirado me asunto pero al verlo dormir lo tome con cuidado para no despertarlo y lo lleve a su habitación lo deje en su cama y me acosté sobre él, no quería dejarlo ahora quería protegerlo así que lo abrase y me quede dormido…Al día siguiente decidí sería bueno hablar con mi padre y saber si él sabía algo de lo de la familia de ryuuji si tenía que sentirme más culpable de algo que no hice pero me hacía sentir involucrado, deje una nota para ryuuji y me fu esperaba no tardar y él se quedara esperándome, fui a casa de mi padre en mi motocicleta y una vez frete a él me conto que sabía un poco pero no había participado o podido hacer algo por que por ese tiempo mi madre estaba enferma y cuidaba de ella antes de comenzar en hablar del divorcio el cual se dio cuando ambos se enterraron del "accidente" de quien ambos creían unos amigos en especial mi madre quien se lleva muy bien con la madre de ryuuji, el me aseguro no había participado y menos hitomiko ya que por ese momento ella solo tenía 20 y estaba de viaje, no sabía que sentir o hacer, pero mi padre me pidió relajarme al final solo angustiaría a ryuuji y así mismo , regrese a casa, pero al llegar no vi a ryuuji fui a su habitación y no estaba, fu a mi habitación, a cada lujar de esa casa y no aparecía creí esa persona se lo había llevado y matado Salí al jardín al ver la puerta que daba a ese lujar y vi la puerta del almacén abierta así que llegue a él y ryuuji tropezó al chocar conmigo al salir de ese lujar….

-¿qué estás haciendo_?- ayudándolo a levantarse-_

-Hiroto- _sonriendo-_

-dime que haces aquí, creí no saldrías de casa, acaso olvidaste que alguien esta tras de ti_- sonando molesto y mirar las manos de ryuuji_-

-perdona yo no…..-

No sabía que hacer al verlo sangrar así que lo abofeteé al sentirme tan molesto por ser tan relajado sabiendo que corre peligro, tome sus manos esperando esas cortadas no fueran nada, realmente cada herida, marca o daño era importante, el verlo así me hacía sentir culpable….

-que intentas hacer que alguien te mate o hacerlo personalmente- _alzando la voz-_

-perdona- _bajando la cara-_

-¿qué haces aquí? ¡Responde!-

-yo…bueno no quiero serte una molestia así que creí podía hacer algo por mi…perdóname…. ¿pudo saber que hay en esa cajas?-

-no, nada de lo que está en este lujar es de tu interés regresemos a la mansión te curare esas heridas antes de que se infecten-

-¿estas molesto porque?-

-¡que te crees que pensé al no verte en casa y buscarte al no darme respuesta!, después mirarte con esas heridas, que crees que pienso, crees que estaría feliz solo con lo que me imagino-

-perdona lamento preocuparte-

-camina date prisa-

Me di cuenta estaba demostrando mi coraje con alguien equivocado, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, como estar tranquilo cuando esa persona que lo busca para matarlo prácticamente me ha dejado su vida en mis manos, como estar tranquilo cuando si aparto mi vista de el sale corriendo y puede morir como estar tranquilo al saber su historia y sentirme responsable,

Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve dentro de la mansión después cerrando ese lujar, lo lleve a mi habitación y realmente comencé a confundir mis pensamiento y termine sobre él lo bese obligándolo pero, me sentí mal, este no era yo, así que decidí irme antes de que por mi estupidez saliera de ese lujar, Salí y le pedí a mi chofer llevarme con mi padre pero de repente mientras el automóvil van so un poco el salió corriendo hasta caer, le pedí a mi chofer detenerse y tráelo a mí y así lo hizo fue por él y lo dejo caer donde estaba yo, realmente no sabía cómo demostrarme tranquilo a él, así que una vez regresamos me fui en mi motocicleta dejándolo al cuidado de mi chofer, me fui a la biblioteca y leí algunos libros sobre algunos traumas y temas relacionados después regrese a la mansión al sentirme un poco mejor, al llegar vi a ryuuji sobre el suelo, creo me sentí mal por el por llamarlo perro y mire sus ojos algo hinchados lo tome y lo lleve a su habitación quedándome sobre su estómago dormido un poco después él se despertó haciendo despertar al moverse realmente estaba triste por el…

-dime has recordado por ti algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-leí hoy un libro en la biblioteca sobre recuerdos que ayudan a las personas a no volverse locos, por doloroso que sea…. ¿recuerdas algo sin importar lo bueno o malo que sea?-

-bueno…solo un sueño, realmente ya no lo había tenido, pero he comenzado a revivirlo en diferentes formas-

-ya veo….espero lo revivas cada recuerdo que tengas….no quiero termines loco, pero sí que recuerdes…..incluso quiero no te olvides de mí…a pesar de la circunstancia prefiero te olvides de mí si recuperas tus recuerdos así como tu vida-

-¿de qué hablas? No entiendo-

-perdóname por lo de en la tarde así como no poder ayudarte a saber de ti, tal parece que nada de lo que encontré estos 3 días se relaciona con alguna muerte o algo que se refiera a el asesinato de alguna familia-

-no importa, está bien, no importa sabes ya no quiero saber quiénes eran, supongo solo eran una pareja de pobres que querían una mejor vida y dinero y para ello me vendieron eso no vi en una noticia hace un tiempo, descuida-

-si por lo menos fuera así-

Era mejor no supiera la verdad por completo, esperaba un poco recuperara sus recuerdos pero se olvidara de mí, deseaba todo terminara bien para él y se mantuviera feliz por siempre…después de eso me pidió hacerlo realmente quería negarme pero creo comenzaba a sospechar de mi así que lo hice con tal de que no preguntara más de que tenía y verlo feliz a él en vez de preocupado y triste, lo termine haciendo con él hasta que termino cansado así que me fui de ese lujar tomando mi ropa parecía feliz este día esperaba los demás días ver su sonrisa, solo esperaba poder mantenerme junto a él.

Al día siguiente mi padre me llamo para recordarme de la fiesta no quería ir, pero él me insistió y por primera vez me alzo la voz para gritarme por el teléfono que debía ir o me llevaba a la fuerza, no tuve otra opción, vaya lo último que quería es dejar solo a Ryuuji y pensara algo malo al verme salir contra mi voluntad de esta mansión,

Durante la noche antes de dormir había pensado una forma de cuidar de el sin apartarlo de mí que mejor que esa idea que había evitado antes, así que antes de ir a esa supuesta fiesta era mejor hablara con él para hacerle saber lo que pensaba y no lo supiera por alguien más y pensara mal de mí,

Para relajarme un poco y poner en orden lo que le diría me fui a dar un baño de tina al salir me cambie por un traje que tenía en mi ropero y después de terminar de vestirme y terminar de arreglarme decidí tomar el celular y llamarle a Kazemaru, cuando le dije que debíamos terminar no lo tomo muy bien por primera vez lo escuche angustiado y molesto por lo que le decía y quería entendiera, pero lo que fue peor para él fue el motivo que no quise darle, solo le dije quería que termináramos lo nuestro porque tenía a alguien más en quien pensar, el insistió saber quién era ,pero no quise decírselo, así que después de eso me colgó realmente lamentaba hacerle esto a él, pero esperaba que lo llegara a entender aunque no le diera grandes detalles y razones del por qué terminábamos…seguro no le gustaría mucho saber terminaba para salir con alguien más joven a ambos, era mejor el mismo se creara ideas por ahora…como que terminábamos porque había conocido a una chica o me habían obligado a comprometerme…Pero deseo solo proteger y mantenerme junto a él siempre, estando con kazemaru sería imposible ,esperaba lo entendiera…mire a Ryuuji en mi habitación y tome el traje que le pedí tiempo antes a mi chófer le comprara así que después de que se lo entregue y se cambió, Después de un rato ,casi más de una hora, estábamos listo y salimos juntos de la mansión al automóvil, llegamos a la mansión de mi padre y nos adentramos antes durante el viaje en automóvil recibí mensaje de kazemaru de que estaría en la fiesta para hablar así que deje a ryuuji un rato para ir con Kazemaru dentro de la mansión.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero fuera del agrado, enseguida colocare el siguiente capitulo...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**sin mas espera, espero les agrade el capitulo...**

* * *

><p>~sueño de terror~<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13.<p>

**Povº Hiroto ~~~**

llevaba un rato buscando a Ryuuji, después de hablar con kazemaru sobre nuestro rompimiento no lo tomo bien, por lo cual Fubuki se encargó de llevarlo a su casa , mientras tenía ya más de 45min buscando a Ryuuji, vaya le pedí no se moviera y es lo primero que hace, creo debería considerar el colocarle un collar con rastreador GPS, mientras buscaba por toda la mansión de mi familia, llegue al estacionamiento por si se había aburrido y querría regresar, al llegar al estacionamiento me encontré con Fubuki y Atsuya peleando como de costumbre…

-hola chicos, dime Fubuki has visto a ryuuji-

-eso…bueno…-_intentando hablar Shirou_-

-sí, mi hermano me acaba de decir que vio como secuestraban a tu amigo, aunque dijo no debía decirte eso…ups-

-¿qué cosa?-

-vaya después hablamos Atsuya, perdona no es que no quisiera contarte todo fue muy rápido además yo ya me iba a ir con Kazemaru cuando los tres lo hemos visto, unos sujetos lo llevaba hasta una camioneta negra y se fueron-

-¿qué cosa? cuanto tiempo, por qué no me has dicho de inmediato-

-lo siento, además ya te dije estaba por irme con kazemaru no sabía cómo decirte-

-bien dime en qué dirección se fueron-

-aunque te diga no los alcanzaras, de eso ya fue un rato, perdona-

-vaya…-

me sentía como un completo imbécil, lo primero que planeo protegerlo y cuidarlo y se lo llevan en mis propias narices, pero no tenía que pensar el mucho en quien podía entrar como si nada en esta mansión y llevarse a un niño que no tiene a nadie, así que solo tenía que ir a dos lujare,

me aleje de Fubuki y su hermano aunque los escuchaba llamarme los ignore llegue hasta mi chófer y le pedí llevarme a mi casa tenía una corazonada de que de los dos lujares a donde tenía que buscar a Ryuuji y su captor era la casa de esa persona y mi mansión, le pedí a mi chófer llegar a casa lo más rápido posible al llegar el automóvil se estaciono y yo tan pronto se detuvo el automóvil salí llegando a la mansión, y encontrarme a algunos sujetos frete a la puerta de mi propia casa, al mirarme no dudaron mucho en ir por mí, esos dos hombres me golpearon claro aunque me defendí conseguí desarmarlos realmente me moría de miedo al tener una arma aun así me mantuve firme y le pedí a esos sujetos llevarme con su jefe, vaya parecía mala película de ficción y acción, aun así me llevaron.

-¿tú qué haces aquí?-

-es mi casa o acaso lo h olvidado… ¿dime donde está el?-

-¿Quién?-

-sabes bien de quien hablo-

-no se ni me interesa, creía tú lo tenías protegiéndolo de mi-

-no me iré de aquí sin él, así que déjalo ir y después largo de aquí-

-así como así, que tendré a cambio si dejo ir a ese mocoso-

-Sé que nada de lo que tengo te importa pero…yo mismo lo matare-

-¿qué cosa?-

-lo he pensado últimamente, quiero tu reconocimiento, así tenga que matar a alguien para conseguirlo lo hare-

-vaya bien entonces te dejare verlo, pero si titubeas un poco yo mismo te matare-

-como desees-

Realmente no quería solo quería verlo no matarlo, su reconocimiento no me importaba me daba igual si me miraba como su familia o no, solo quería a ryuuji, saber él estaba bien, el chasqueo los dedos en medio de ese sótano de donde estaba sacando algunas cajas pesadas, no me importaba solo quería ver a ryuuji, el ordeno lo llevaran ante el después de un rato unos sujetos lo arrojaron contra el suelo dejándolo caer se miraba tan deplorable, tenía marcas y sangre por el cuerpo y la ropa rasgada no tenía ni que deducir lo que le habían hecho apretaba mis manos en forma de puños al sentirme tan poca cosa al no poder evitarle lo lastimaran de tal manera….

-bien te dejare le dispares-

Tenía dos armas las cuales les había quitado a los sujetos de antes aun así, no sabía cómo usarlas, además no quería menos usarlas en él, solo deseaba lograr el escapar, él se colocó tras de mí para ordenarme dispararle, no podía , apunte el arma directo a el quien estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo ,el pulso me temblaba las manos me sudaban y dudaba en dispararle bien sabía que si no lo hacia el me mataría a sangre fría por eso se había colocado tras de mí, si tan solo estuviera consiente y pudiera moverse de alguna manera le diría que escapara, apreté suavemente el gatillo y el despertó mirándome directamente con esos ojos negros sin brillo, no podía más al observar el miraba el cómo le apuntaba perdí voluntad y gire el arma para disparar a quien estaba justo tras de mi pero lo único que recibí fueron tres disparos en el brazo y pecho y al suelo….vaya no puedo proteger a ryuuji, creo que pude protegerlo si hubiera muerto antes y jamás lo hubiera encontrado Fubuki y yo jamás lo hubiera llevado a mi casa con la sola intención de cuidar a un herido niño y protegerlo….después él se acercó y me disparo directamente en la cabeza frete a la única persona a quien había llegado a sentir afecto y quería realmente, lamento nunca haber sido honesto con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien espero les agradara, si puedo el día jueves colocare continuación,<br>dependiendo del tiempo que tenga, sin mas, hasta la siguinte continuacion,  
>chao!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Saludos les e traído otra continuación doble espero sea del agrado,  
>nos vemos al final de la continuación doble,<strong>

espero sea del agrado por completo...

* * *

><p>~sueño de terror~<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14.<p>

**Povº Ryuuji ~~~**

Justó en el momento en que abrí los ojos mire a hiroto apuntándome directamente con un arma aun así su mirada parecía llena de dolor y confusión y podía ver que dudaba en hacerlo, poco después el giro para dispararla al hombre de atrás pero él le disparo antes de que Hiroto pudiera simplemente pensar en apuntarle, el verlo caer frete a mi realmente me sorprendió, después esa persona se acercó y le dio un balazo completamente en la cabeza, no podía creerlo la única persona que me importaba aunque no fuera correspondido había sido acecinado frete a mí, por mi culpa él estaba muerto, el mirar como la sangre corría y hacer un charco bajo su cabeza, me aterro, aun así intente moverme y llegar done él estaba esperando no estuviera muerto, pero ese hombre que le disparo a hiroto se colocó en el medio y me piso la cabeza para que no me moviera….

-tú tampoco me sirves ya, ve y hazle compañía a los muertos-

Escuche el cómo apretaba el gatilló de su pistola para después darme dos balazo directo tras la espalda, sentí a el dolor, pero aún estaba bajo el efecto de aquella vacuna aun así, mientras quedaba inconsciente derrame algunas lagrima no por morir, sino por no volver a ver a Hiroto…

¿Estoy muerto?, ¿qué recuerdo….nada?, parece aún estoy dormido y lo que viví fue otra pesadilla, estoy en una cama pero…no tal parece es un recuerdo de mi más joven ya que estoy en medio de una cama con dos personas, la mujer me abrasa protectoramente mientras el hombre abraza a esa mujer y a mí, acaso es mi familia, ahora que lo pienso jamás conocí a mis padres, supongo si ya estoy muerto para conocerlos por fin, aunque me gustaría haber podido ir donde Hiroto, después…siento una gran descarga eléctrica, después revivo el sueño de antes y estoy rodeado de algunos sujetos con mascarilla los cuales no puedo distinguir bien gracias a una enorme luz frete a mi cegándome para después sentir me colocaban algo sobre la boca y comenzar a perder el conocimiento pero ante escuche …

_-estarás bien-_

Para después terminar inconsciente completamente, seguro que esta vez sí he muerto y nadie vendara a ayudarme como antes Hiroto lo hizo llevándome con él y protegerme, sentía mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo comencé a despertar poco a poco y estaba en una habitación, no parecía muy normal hasta que vi entrar a un par de personas….

-cuál es el diagnóstico del paciente-

-tal parece responde bien sus signos vitales, pero dudo vuelva a caminar debido a los disparos que recibió-

-bueno, por lo menos es un milagro este vivo a diferencia del otro sujeto, bien aplique otra dosis de sedante-

-claro-

no entendí, creo estaba en un hospital, una chica se acercó a mí y mire tomaba un pequeño tuvo conectado a mí el cual iba a inyectar, me aterre acordándome de la sustancia que me ponían y hacia me quemara y sentir dolor , sin importar que tan sedado estuviera o adolorido golpee la mano de esa chica para tirar la vacuna, perdí el control y comencé a moverme para salir de ese lujar, quería ir con Hiroto , quería saber cómo estaba, no podía sentir mi cuerpo aun así estaba dispuesto a arrastrarme con tal de ir a buscarlo, pero el medico que estaba en ese lujar pidió ayuda y varios sujetos entraron para inmovilizarme e inyectar mi brazo el cual fue un sedante muy efectivo que me hizo caer en un estado de trance y sentirme relajado, no quería estar relajado quería ir con Hiroto,

Poco después volví a despertar y esta vez estaba amarrado a la camilla con un par de lijaduras como si consideraran estaba loco, con tal de que no me moviera, mire en la habitación y en ese lujar estaba la mujer de antes, solo la había visto algunas ocasiones, ya había olvidado por el miedo que sentía si conocía su nombre o no si era peligrosa o no…

-me recuerdas cierto-

-si –_asintiendo con la cabeza-_

-perdona… por lo que has tenido que pasar –_colocando su mano en la frete_- …vaya eres como el más que nunca, un niño muy frágil que no tiene nada…me gustaría mucho terminar con tu sufrimiento, sabes si me lo propongo podría matarte ahorra mismo y terminar con el cometido de esa persona….descuida no tengas miedo, supongo antes de morir te responderé algunas preguntas, las que quieras-

-acaso esto es una especia de "di tu última voluntad"- _hablaba algo bajo y sin fuerza por el sedante que tenía-_

-claro, si así quieres verlo-

-si pido ayuda ahora esas personas vendrán-

-no si se les compra bien, incluso podría asfixiarte y huir limpiamente, pero me ahorrare todo eso, supongo ya has pasado suficiente, así que antes de morir y dejar de existir en esta ciudad te hare desaparecer, pero antes eres libre de preguntar lo que quieras te diré todo completamente-

-¿dónde está Hiroto?-

-no necesitas saberlo-

-has dicho responderías, si me mataras mínimo debería saber la verdad de su paradero-

-vaya sí que eres molesto, bien él está muerto, acaso crees que alguien viviría a un balazo en la frete, ni en las películas uno vive al recibir un ataque así-

-qué cosa….no, él no está…..-

-muerto, si lo está y te dejare reunirte con él, bien no agotes tú tiempo con una pregunta estudia-

-¿Por qué?, porque han hecho todo esto, matar a Hiroto quien solo quería protegerme como un hermano aunque no fuéramos nada, matar a mi familia y hacerme una vida tan miserable cuando pudieron terminar todo el trabajo-

-vaya no eres tan tonto para ser un simple niño, bien te responderé sin rodeos, pon atención a esta breve Historia quieres-

**Povº Hitomiko ~~~**

esto fue antes de que tu nacieras siquiera, tu padre quería lo mejor para su esposa y formar una familia así que hizo varios negocios hasta que conoció a una persona a quien le brindo su confianza, un sujeto hábil, inteligente y con mucho poder en los negocios y muy poderoso con una gran fortuna apresar de los rumores que existían, solo eran eso, ese hombre solo era conocido por sus logros lo cual hizo a tu padre creer en él y hacer un negocio pero se equivocó de persona al tal grado de brindarle su confianza, tu padre compro un lujar donde ese hombre ya le había puesto interés al haber encontrado toneladas de lingotes de oro y plata, cuando tu padre lo tomo bien eso fue lo peor que pudo hacer aunque no supiera nada, para él fue suerte encontrar oro lo cual duplico su fortuna, pero ese hombre no se quedaría quieto y comenzó a planear la manera correcta y elegante que nadie sospechara de tomar su riqueza, en ese momento su único hijo estaba por divorciarse de su esposa quienes pasaron de un matrimonio perfecto a uno con problemas por su culpa lo cual tomo como pretexto para estar con su hijo y mandar a alguien mas a cometer asesinato, a su hijo no reconocido, dicen el mundo es muy pequeño, esa persona se apellidaba Kira y su hijo no reconoció era Haruya, así que le ordeno hacer lo que le ordenaba y ganaría un porcentaje para el de lo que tomaría de ese robo, pero este robo salió mal se suponía nadie estaba en ese lujar y entraron haciendo explotar una bomba para bolar la caja fuerte pero no consiguieron ni hacerle un rasguño, pero si quemar el lujar, en el tercer piso sin tener conocimiento dormía el hijo de esa familia y esa familia regresaban de una fiesta al ver el fuego salía de la parte baja de su casa entraron solo consiguiendo que esas penosas perdieran la conciencia y los mataron a no decirles como abrí la caja a pesar de conseguir amenazarlos con la vida de su hijo que lo habían capturado, todo fracaso y dejaron el fuego se tomara como un accidente al encontrar los cuerpos calcinados además nadie sabía de su hijo así sería fácil llevárselo,

cuando le informaron a kira-san de lo ocurrido realmente les fue mal, pero al tener a su único hijo decidió lo haría sufrir hasta el momento que le fuera de utilidad y lograr recuperar lo suyo, así que lo regalo por así decirlo a un bar, lo que le hicieran le tenía sin importancia, claro eso es lo que se yo, ya que cuando tenías cercas de los 10 años fue que yo te conocí aunque fuera un par de veces, antes era imposible si era una adolescente, claro aunque te escapaste no dejaron de buscarte así fuera vivo o muerto o de preferencia moribundo, aunque tiempo después saber estabas en la casa de Hiroto fue como suerte para ese hombre o tu mal suerte,

En fin cortando lo que ya sabes, para esa persona eras una molestia incluso antes o después de conseguir lo que quería, bien si no ha y más que preguntar te hare desaparecer ahorra mismo- _sacando una inyección se su gabardina-_

-espera, realmente no me has dicho quiénes eran mis padre y por qué los mataron y que tiene que ver Hiroto en esto, has menciona para él fue surte Hiroto me encontrara-

-no lo deduces cierto, bien te lo diré amablemente, Hiroto es mi hermano menos y ambos tenemos por abuelo a la persona que mato a tus padres, si bien Hiroto nunca lo supo hasta hace poco lo cual no tomo bien, vaya quien diría te tubo lastima, supongo era porque nuestro abuelo no lo veía como su heredero o nieto a pesar de ser el Hijo legítimo de su único hijo a quien quiso mucho a pesar de todo, supongo lo consideraba débil al ser protegido por su madre quien era amiga de tu familia, supongo sabia era muy sensible para algo tan fuerte como tener el apellido Kira, bien si no tiene más preguntas , muere dignamente, ya sabes la verdad, ahora desaparece-

-espera…por lo menos quisiera verlo, has dicho está muerto, mínimo me conformo con verlo muerto, aunque no me responda, quiero creer por lo menos en eso-

-como quieras, después no habrá más consideraciones-

-estas bien, no me importa-


	15. Chapter 15

~sueño de terror~

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15.<p>

**Povº Ryuuji ~~~**

No podía moverme así que fui en una silla de ruedas llevado por ella hasta donde estaba Hiroto, no me importaba morir, sabia la verdad, pero quería ver a Hiroto, realmente estaba molesto por siquiera haberlo querido siendo el nieto de la persona que tanto dolor me causó a mí y mi familia, pero ahora no importaba si iba a morir también,

Ella me llevo hasta otra habitación en el mismo piso que yo estaba, entramos y llegamos a hasta una camilla donde estaba una persona completamente vendada de la nariz hacia arriba y conectado a unas máquinas con tantas cosas, ella me dejo junto a esa persona….

-dije quería ver a hiroto-

-ahí lo tienes, los médicos dices que esta ne coma y jamás despertara así que es muy posible solo este muerto-

-has dicho es tu hermano, no te duele verlo así-

-crees que puedo, aun así no dejare alguien como tu vea mi vulnerabilidad al final seguro los desconectan para que no sufra en ese estado tan lamentable-

-uno que tú y tú familia le provocaron-

-como sea, ya lo viste es momento de salir de aquí-

-no, yo…quiero quedarme un poco, después hare lo que pidas, no me importa morir siquiera-

-bien te daré tiempo-

Ella se hizo a un lado dejándome y sentarse en un sofá frete a la camilla donde estaba Hiroto, realmente me dolía verlo así, era irreconocible, no podía ver sus ojos y su cabello y el ceño que tenía no era nada a la sonrisa que tenía desde que le conocía, a pesar de ser familia de quienes me lastimaron y algo se quemara y dolía en mi pecho, yo , aun así lo quería, tome su mano con mis manos y la coloque en mi mejilla izquierda, sabia no podía escucharme y tal vez en ese estado no me oiría, pero si moríamos ,esperaba estar junto a el….

-Hiroto, vamos deja de jugar, no eres bueno en eso sabes, aun así sé que no quieres verme triste así que demuéstrale incluso a esas personas que no eres débil y por lo menos vive, si seguro que Kazemaru se pondría a llorar así como yo –_inundándose sus ojos_- sabes sé que jamás me correspondiste pero aun así desde siempre me has justado es más si pudiera me gustaría que huyéramos juntos y aunque viviéramos de lo poco si pudiera verte sonreír como antes y pudiera mantenerme junto a ti como antes sería feliz incluso ignoraría lo que ahora se, creo me hubiera gustado ignorar todo, menos a ti, ya que si me pidieras olvidarlo todo, no lo haría porque sería olvidarme de ti _–llorando-_ vamos demuestra que puedes superar ese impacto y salir de ese estado tan triste, sabes si no fuera porque esa mujer me ha dicho me matara y pudiera moverme y estuvieras consiente, seguro podríamos huir en este momento juntos, aun así solo es absurdo, Hiroto me gustas y sin importar que muera hoy siempre te amarre aunque no vuelva a verte espero tú seas feliz así sea con Kazemaru, siempre me has gustado, Hiroto-

No pude evitarlo , ver a Hiroto de esa forma tan irreconocible me hacía sentir tan mal, querría esto fuera una pesadilla un mal sueño y que al despertar pudiera estar junto a él en una vida más calmada, pero no sería así, así que tome su mano y bese su palma ya que no podía alcanzar sus labios, a pesar de todo lo vivido no me arrepentía de conocerlo a él, esperaba que a pesar de morir mi memoria siguiera en alguna parte recordando lo mucho que él me importo en este mundo tan podrido, Después de eso , sin darme cuenta sentí un piquete en mi cuello para después sentir como perdía el conocimiento mirando por última vez a Hiroto.

1 mes…3 meses…6 meses…8 meses, …se suponía que si había muerto no tenía que estar despierto ne una habitación algo pequeña sobre una cama, teniendo junto a mí un calendario, creo ya habían sido 8 meses, acaso no morí, o es así como luce el cielo….mire en la habitación y vi a alguien sentado en una silla a un costado mío muy cercad de mi hombro dormido, seguro si era el cielo y está muerto ya que él estaba en ese lujar en mejor condición que como lo vi en esa camilla, moví mi mano y comencé a pasar mi mano sobre su frente parecía dormir tranquilamente, moví un mechón sobre su frete y vi una notable cicatriz, no importaba mientras ambos estuviéramos juntos así fuera muertos….

-¿Dónde estoy?- _despertaba Hiroto_-…. ¿He? así que ya has despertado, yo….lo siento-

-ya no importa, si estamos muertos, no importa lo que pasó-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-sé que debería estar molesto, pero si estoy junto a ti nada importa, te perdono por estar junto a mí en el cielo, supongo lo es, sino el infierno es muy hermoso y no es como muchos dicen, a supongo no importa el lujar si puedo encontrarme contigo-

-creo que te entiendo, Midorikawa… sabias ese es tu apellido o has "muerto" sin saberlo-

-enserio, vaya, bueno no importa, me conformo me llames por mi nombre-

-aun así, realmente deseo disculparme-

-yo…-

-guarda silencio- _tapándole la boca_- lamento todo terminara así pero al final dicen que todo termina bien, me alegra ambos pudiéramos estar aquí donde vivía antes en un lujar muy tranquilo y lejos de esa contaminada cuidad como querrías, además supongo es momento que te diga algo antes de que intentes una locura-

-¿qué cosa?- _quitando la mano de hiroto-_

-tu…, según lo que supe terminaste esp-bueno….parece un cazo muy especial, pero tal parece estas en cinta-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-tu estas embarazado-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-sabe estoy preparado para tu reacción, aun así no te dejare perderlo-

-has dicho que cosa-

-sé que has de creer no quieres a nuestro hijo, por ser bis-nieto de quien te lastimo, además que seguro creerás es producto de una violación, pero no es así, te aseguro es solo nuestro, parece que dé la última vez paso algo que ninguno creímos, además después del coma inducido, bueno supongo era normal no notaras el gran abultamiento de tu vientre, así como el que no puedes caminar-

-¿qué cosa?...como puede pasar esto, supongo es porque estoy muerto y en este lujar ocurre lo imaginable, bien creo asimilar algunas cosas-

-sabes realmente no estás muerto, mi hermana me dijo te conto la versión que ella conocía no la que yo sé, aun así me dijo su cometido era asesinarte pero al verte como no te importaba nada con tal de esperar estuviera bien te dejo en paz solo dejándote en coma inducido-

-….-

-¿estás bien, Ryuuji?-

-….-

-Sé que es difícil de entender, así que estamos iguales no hace mucho que salid el coma y….-

Estaba harto, quería se callara para poder pensar claramente, así que lo tome de la cara y lo bese sorpresivamente para después de un pequeño beso separarnos y tapar su boca con mis manos…estaba completamente sorprendido, me sentía molesto, asustado, asqueado, triste, feliz …en fin completamente confundido no podía asimilar nada, empezando por el embarazo, que supiera me violaron, pero el acaba de asegurar es de ambos, otra cosa se supone me iban a matar ahora estoy en algún lujar desconocido junto a hiroto, quien la última vez que vi aseguraban iba a morir, estaba tan confundido, además como que no podía caminar, estaba completamente en shock…

-Sé que es completamente difícil de asimilar, me pasa exactamente lo mismo, no creas lo tome bien aun así, si es contigo soy capaz de hacerme responsable de nuestro hijo, dejar todo y cuidarte, no me importa no puedas moverte con que ambos estemos vivos y lejos de quienes te o nos quieran lastimar es más que suficiente, espero ambos lleguemos a similar pronto esto, antes de que nazca nuestro hijo en un mes más, quien sin duda será el inicio de algo mejor-

-qué hay de…-

-descuida mi padre es la única persona a quien le importo así que nos ha mandado a esta casa que perteneció a mi madre y esta protegida para que nadie nos lastime, podremos vivir tranquilamente-

-¿lo crees?-

-lo prometo, no por nada el pensar en ti me hizo despertar de ese coma, así que por ti, hare lo quesea, incluso dar mi vida-

-¡no digas eso de nuevo!-

-está bien, bueno descansa sé que aún es difícil asimilar todo, aunque no lo creas ambos perdimos mucho, pero ganamos otras cosas más importante como nuestro hijo-

-cierto, dime estas bien-

-a pesar de que no puedo ver bien si no uso lentes y que por el impacto de esa bala he perdido incluso fuerza y un poco el oído, todo está bien, no es necesario, para poder quedarme junto a ti-

-¿hiroto…seguro estaremos bien?-

-claro te lo prometo-

-hiroto, quieres acostarte conmigo, la verdad aún estoy confundido y asustado-

-esta bien te abrazare, además me siento igual, así que podría quedarme así por mucho-

Hiroto se recostó junto a mí y me ayudo a acomodarme y amos estamos acostados en medio de la cama el abrazándome protectoramente como siempre quise, supongo a pesar de todo ese dolor y confusio al final solo me he quedado con una de dos cosas que serán importante para mí a partir de ahora, Hiroto y mi bebé a quien esperaba ambos cuidáramos bien y ser felices sin que nadie nos moleste a los tres.

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos espero fueran del agrado la continuación doble<br>así como todo el fic, gracias por leer, bien originalmente serian 25  
>o mas capítulos pero tenia mucha ilógica así que lo reescribir<br>quedando mas corta la versión, aun así espero les gustara mucho,**

**matane!**


End file.
